The Outsider's Story
by dbsklover
Summary: I'm not the main character. I'm actually the opposite, and this is my side of the story. Mostly Luka's POV. KaitoxMiku in the beginning but LuKaito later.
1. Chapter 1

**Well back again with another Lukaito fic. This ones been on my mind for a while but I haven't been able to get on a computer until now. Hope you guys like it. -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOID CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS**

* * *

><p><em>Prequel<em>

_I'm sitting alone, with a bottle of wine, in my apartment room. I've just had my heart broken but this is my fault anyways. I'm not the main character in this story so I don't have the right to the happy ending. Actually I can be considered as the bad guy, I'm the female dog character that tries to steal the guy from the main character, so my situation was inevitable._

_It all started that day _she_ entered our academy. My life went downhill from there. I know my situation is my fault but I still can't fully accept her. She did hurt the one I loved after all. Yes, he's the reason I'm the bad person in this story and the reason I'm here drunk out of my mind. I didn't try to seperate them just to be evil I truely loved him, but we were never meant to be ever since she came... _

_I start feeling dizzy and try to pull myself off my couch. As soon as I stand up I feel nauseous and next think you know I'm leaning over the back of my couch throwing up my stomach. As I rest my head on the cool leather of the couch I hear keys in my door and the doorknob jigging. It couldn't be him…_

_Because ever since that day _she_ entered our school…_

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but they won't all be this short so please stay with me, still only got flashes of this story so I'm basically making it up as I go, so please put up with me I'm a ditzy daydreamer. XP<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hope you like. Idk how ling this story will be but oh well let's see. And thank you guys who read my other LuKaito stories, you guys pushed and inspired me to write this. I'm not going to write titles for this story, I'm to lazy.-DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

Today was the start of another year at Vocaloid Academy. This is the most elite music school in all of Japan. They only accepted the truely talented, the top music industries only pick students from Vocaloid Academy. I was sitting next to Kaito during the welcoming ceremony. We were finally going to be third years! I turned and smiled brightly at Kaito, we had been friends and stuck together all out three years. We were also the top students in our year, we used to be a trio with Meiko but she was a third year when we were first years but we still keep in touch with her. She had become one of the top idols. She has the number 00 on her arm. If you get a number on your arm it signifies that you are the top of the top. So far only Meiko has gotten it. Kaito and I are aiming for that before we graduate.

We were listening to the principal greet the first years when a first year with her green blue hair rushed through the doors. She bowed in apology as she ran to her seat. I rolled my eyes, first years. Kaito shuckled lightly at the girl, that should have been my first sign. I soon fogot about the girl until Kaito brought her up again during the walk to our music trial. Every year every student has to walk up on stage and sing so everyone knows what everyone else sounds like, everyone has to sing the same song to add more pressure. You hae to try your best to make your voice the one the teachers remember. "Hey Luka, didn't you think the late girl was cute,"Kaito chuckled again,"I mean the way she bowed as she ran, she almost tripped."

"No,"I sighed," she probably came late just to gain attention. First years are always so cocky, they should learn their place."

"No, I think that's just the way she is,"Kaito smiled.

I felt my heart drop a bit,"Kaito...you don't... you don't like her...do you?"

Kaito turned to me with eyes wide,"no no I just thought she was cute." He then looked forward smiling gently,"besides you already know..." Yes I knew, Kaito was already in love with Meiko. He had been in love with her since he heard her voie in our first year. Meiko knew but she only saw him as a friend. That didn't discourage Kaito, he continued acting as her friend in hopes one day she'd return his feelings. That's what it's like for me too.

I am in love with Kaito, I had been ever since I met him in the first year, after I heard his voice and saw his gentle personality I fell more in love with him. But unlike his relationship with Meiko he doesn't know I love him. I'm too afraid to tell him how I feel, so he just thinks of me as a close friend. I wait by his side hoping he'll turn away from Meiko and look at me, who's always been at his side. I hug him from behind, i always do that, hearing his heartbeat through his back always comforts me. "Kaito, you should give up on Meiko." Those are the same words I tell him repeatedly. He only laughs and holds my arms that are wrapped around him, the same reacton as always. On our way to the auditorium for the music trial we spot two blond first years take the stage on one of the many televisions placed throughout the school. No one really payed any attention to the first years performance but they were different. Students were required to perform alone but the two stood on the stage together. When I looked closer I noticed they were twins, one a boy in a ponytail and another a girl with a white bow on her head. We followed them from screen to screen as we headed towards the auditorium.

"We only perform together,"the boy spoke, his voice firm. The girl clinging to his arm nervously. I tsked, I hated the cocky first years that thought they owned and think their the best. After the third year performances they are usually put in their places.

Many of the teachers were sighing but one teacher sighed waving his hand. "Let them perform." Other teachers began arguing with him but he just held up a hand. "Master let them in for a reason." Master is the founder of our school, he's also the one who accepts students and the ones that help debut the top students.

When the twins started singing I was pretty surprised. They were actually pretty talented. They sang on tune and in sync with each other the whole performance. As soon as they stopped the boy smirked at the silently shocked crowd. "I am Kagamine Len and my sister is Kagamine Rin, I hope you remember us,"he spoke into the microphone boldy staring into the crowd. I smirked, though he was cocky for a first year I didn't know why but I liked him.

We continued following the screen as we walked. Then the late girl came onto the screen, I turned to Kaito and a small smile appeared on his face and his pace quickened and I had a hard time following him. We made it to the entrance of auditorium when she started singing. I was speechless, her singing was amazing. I managed to get out of the trance and looked at Kaito, he was completely captivated. "Kaito?" I hugged his back trying to get his attention but his eyes stayed glued onto the first year.

Right then the song ended. She then turned to the crowd and smiled,"My name is Hatsune Miku, please remember me."

I felt Kaito's heatrtbeat quicken as she smiled. I knew it.

First year, Hatsune Miku was going to be a problem. I just didn't know how much.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I know that Luka seems like a jerk but she'll get better and no one likes it when someone younger than them is cocky. And bear with me the beginning will be KaitoxMiku but don't worry this is totally a LuKaito fic. I wouldn't write it any other way. -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my last chapter wasn't that neat, I write as I go and it was like 2 in the morning. I'll try to make it better but no promises I'm writing as I go. But thanks for those who already reviewed :D LOL yes yiseunggi I'm back don't worry you'll stil see Meiko now and then, she is part of the first trio after all. And thank you AkaiChouNoKoe and Hopeblossom for reviewing I'll do my best. I was also wondering weither I should use honorifics since they are in a Japanese school in my story. I also have taken Japanese for two years already in my school so I hope you gys don't think that I'm being a Japanese wannabe and making things up as I go. If the honorifics bother you guys just tell me and I'll drop it. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

After she walked off the stage kaito's eyes still followed her, all the way to her seat. The blond first year Kagamine Len was sitting in front of her and turned around to compliment her along with his sister. even when we got to our seats Kaito would turn around once in a while to look at the girl. I pretended I didn't see but I didn't like it. Kaito was so distracted he jumped when he heard his ame being called. "Yes?" he shot out of his seat when they called his name a second time. I giggled and chuckles were heard throughout the room. Kaito rubbed back of his head in the adorable way he always did when he was nervous. He shuffled on stage and his bubbly boy personality dissappeared and was replaced with a man full of charisma. His singing was captivating as ever. I heard the female population sigh throughout the room and I smiled to myself, I was that guys closest friend. As soon as the soong ended his cheerful smile was there again," Third year, just call me Kaito."

"Kaito, that was wonderful, you did not rust a bit," one of the teachers compimented him. Second years and third years always get teacher reviews to help them improve. With a quick wave he walked off stage and sat right next to me. As soon as he sat down i gave his shoulder a friendly nudge and he gae me that bright warm smile I loved. I heard girls whinning and whispering around me. Even though Kaito and I weren't dating the whole school saw us as an item. No girls made any moves on Kaito and no guys made any moves on me, we were off limits except for each other. The female population knew that I loved Kaito so they stayed away from him but since Kaito was the guy he is every once in a while a guy would ask me out.

I stood up and walked cooly to the front when they called my name. I sang and looked around to see everyone's eyes on me. I looked at Kaito and smiled as I saw him giving me the thumbs up but as soon as he thought I wasn't looking anymore I saw him turn back to look at the first year girl again. My hert dropped why was he looking at her again, why isn't he looking at me? He kept his eyes on the girl the whole time she sang, did that mean he didn't like my voice anymore. I tried to focus on the song but for the first time I felt relief when the song ended. "I'm Megurine Luka, third year." I got a couple wolf whistles from the crowd but I shook it off and looked to the teachers for my review.

"Luka, that was very good but I felt that you faltered near the, you lost your enthusiasm. But good job." I walked back to my seat in shock, I never got a bad remark before. Kaito noticed this and as we were headed to our class Kaito patted my shoulder. "Cheer up Luka, you were just tired, I know you and you'll definately show them next time." Tired, if only he knew he was the reason I was so distracted. I hugged his back again as we walked down the hall and closed my eyes and sighed.

"So did you see that first year, I think her name was Hatsune Miku." My eyes shot open and I looked up at him.

"What? I thought you said you didn't like her,"I spoke in a soft tone.

Kaito turned to me and laughed,"no no I just like her voice and the twin pair too. Come on Luka you know that I like Meiko." We were headed up the stairs when we ran into, speak of the-

"Hey,"Kaito greeted them cheerfully. We just had to run into Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine twins themselves. I saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw Kaito. I didn't like it and it seemed the first year Len didn't either. "I really liked your performances. By the way I'm Kaito and this is Luka."

"Nice to meet you Kaito-senpai, Luka-senpai!" The female twin raised her hand,"my name is Kagamine Rin." I smiled, she seemed like a cute girl.

"My name is Kagamine Len," the blond male bowed his head slightly at me," nice to meet you Luka-senpai." He looked Kaito up and down and finally mumbled,"Kaito-senpai." I smiled, I liked him and as I saw him looking at Miku I realised he and I could really get along.

Then it came her turn to talk. She blushed when she looked at Kaito and I automatically tensed up. "Nice to meet you Kaito-senpai, I really liked your voice," she blushed harder when she complimented him.

Kaito chuckled,"you sang beautifully yourself Miku-chan." She blushed when he said her name and I clenched my fists. He then turned to the twins," of course you two sang wonderfully yourselves." Rin smiled and thanked him for the compliment but Len just scoffed and looked the other way, he didn't seem to like the way Kaito greeted Miku either.

Then Miku remembered me,"Oh Megurine-senpai, your singing was beautiful too." I stared at her before what I did surprised.

"Oh thank you Miku-chan,"I smiled hugging her,"just call me Luka." After she got over the shock she smiled at me in return. I kept on the smile, I needed to keep an eye on her. What a better way then being her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh as I was writing I kept noticing that Luka is so mean, I just want to skip to when she's nice. DX Please don't hate her, she'll get better she's just jealous, I mean a new girl comes up and tries to take your man, you can't help but feel grouchy. Well hope you guys review and tell me what you think of this story so far.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating this faster than my other stories because I actually am really into this and want to get it down. I want to show Luka's good side and get into the Lukaito.-DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I didn't like it. I was living a lie and faking a smile every day. After making friends with Miku I thought I'd try giving her a chance seeing how cheerful she is but she was, how do you say, _too _cheerful. She was actually so cheerful she was bordering cocky. I was fine when she clung onto my arm and followed me around but then she had to join in every conversation. Whenever she'd find me and Kaito talking she would jump in between and ask what we were talking about. She would get his attention without even trying and next thing I knew I wasn't in the conversation. She would also disrupt my time with Kaito, i am never alone with him anymore, ever since she came around other girls thought it was okay for them to move in on him too. They would now try and flirt with him even when I was around, they thought if a first year could do it so could they. This also made her more popular the girls were grateful that she opened that option up for them. That didn't discourage me though, I made sure to lock the roof floor during our lunch time so I still had that time alone with Kaito, that was until Miku found a way to open the lock. "Hey I found you guys,"she popped her head through the door one day," I always wondered were you guys went." She then sat down next to Kaito checking out his lunch. I wondered how she managed to break the lock when Len walked through the door with Rin.

Len looked at Kaito and Miku once and his eyes narrowed and he sat leaning on the wall and Rin pulled out their lunches. At least I wasn't experiencing this alone. Kaito didn't mind Miku's attention, even when she reached the level of cheerfulness that annoyed regular people he just smiled or laughed. He even incouraged her dream, the dream that made me dislike her the most. Miku had a beautiful voice but she was still so cocky. She wanted to be the top student and debut under Master as soon as possible. I was shocked.

"But you can't debut until you finish your third year Miku-chan,"I told her struggling to keep my smile.

She shook her head and wagged a finger at me. "No one said that Luka-senpai, it's just been third years that were debut but there was no rule that debuts have to be third years." She stood up with determination," that's why I'm going to debut under Master as soon as possible." I found that very cocky of her, what made her think that she was more special than anyone else and would be the one to break the rule? But Kaito didn't think that way, he looked at her as if she was a genius.

"I'm with you,"Len spoke up,"if Miku can do it so can we."

"Len-kun," she smiled at him. "Thank you for your support."

"Let's all try,"Kaito placed his hand in front of him,"we will all try our best to debut as soon as possible." Miku placed her hand on top of Kaito's happily. Len and Rin followed and since Kaito accepted it so did I. There it was our promise, connecting all of us.

One day Len and Rin were absent with the flu so it was just Miku, Kaito, and me. They were their cheerful selves and continued eating their lunches switching items. Once they let each other try their lunches I excused myself to get a juice. I went to the vending machines and got my juice and walked back to the roof but I stopped when I heard Miku speaking.

"I love you Kaito-senpai." I held my breath and peaked through the small crack of the door. I sucked in a breath when I saw her hugging him, from his back like I did. "I fell in love as soon as I heard your voice." I waited for Kaito's answer. He gripped her arms that were wrapped around him, my heart clenched, I thought I was the only one he let do that. he then pulled them away and faced her. I had hope again.

"I'm sorry Miku-chan, you're a sweet girl but i'm already in love with someone,"Meiko, I almost forgot, I never thought I'd be happy to know that he loved her.

"Is it your old friend Meiko, the idol,"Miku asked. Kaito, and even I was shocked that she knew that.

"Yes, how did you know,"Kaito asked.

Miku smiled," I can see it on your face when you talk about her, that's part of the reason I fell in love with you."

Kaito blushed and I felt like crying I could never get him to blush like that. "That's fine," Miku continued,"you didn't give up on her and I won't give up on you." I walked a few steps back quietly then made sure my steps were heard before I opened the door. They were both sitting there trying to act normal.

"What's up," I asked them trying to act casual.

"Nothing,"both of them faked a smile. I guess I wasn't the only one faking a smile around here. We all finished our lunches quietly and headed to our next classes. When we reached the bottom steps some girls blocked Miku and Kaito's path.

"Are you guys an item,"one girl asked them. That broke my heart, people used to think that about me and Kaito.

Kaito opened his mouth to speak when Miku answered for him. "No, but I do like him. He likes someone else though but I'm not going to give up on him." That made me feel depressed, even though she had unrequited love like me at least he knew and she was chasing after him confidently, while I was hiding like a coward.

It botherd be for the rest of the day and most of the next. I was loosing every connection with Kaito, what if he need me around anymore one day? But I was distracted from that thought when I turned to see Kaito sleeping on his desk. The book he put up to cover himself slipped. I smiled, I knew the reason he was so tired was because he was busy practicing a song. The third year dorms were all in one building and since we were the top students we had the top rooms. I was lulled to sleep with his voice the night before. I set hi book straight up again before the teacher could notice. I leaned over and whispered," this is for giving me such a nice lullaby yesterday night."

I smiled in my own book, as long as I can be by his side I think that'd be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm addicted to writing this story. I had to end with Luka being nice, she's actually nice deep down. I want to continue writing but I need to rest and finish my summer hw.-DBSKLOVER<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm back~ LOL I am so excited I learned from my cousin 2pm did the ending theme for Ao no Exorcist! and my hubbie Jaejoong is going to be in a drama! Well back to the story sorry I just went crazy there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV <strong>

I was having second thoughts about keeping my feelings a secret. Was it really that bad if he knew? So far Miku and Kaito were still as close as ever, closer even. Miku kept telling Kaito how much she liked him and he'd just laugh it of telling her that he liked Meiko. She'd tell him she wasn't giving up and so did he and they'd go back to what they were doing. I really became invisible then, they'd talk mostly to each other and turned back to talk to me once in a while. Len didn't like this either but he did't just sit there like I did, he went and tried to get in between them as much as possible. He would shove Kaito out of the way and smile at Miku trying to divert her attention to him.

I was walking through the school garden one day trying to clear my head. My singing wasn't going as well as I wanted, I couldn't get into my songs. I was just walking looking at my feet when I heard len and Miku in the garden.

"Miku, I love you!"

"L-len-kun?"

I looked up to see Len hugging Miku and moved behind a nearby tree.

"I know you like Shion but he's no good for you. You deserve a guy who understands how wonderful you are,"Len protested.

"I'm sorry Len-kun,"Miku apologized,"but I really like Kaito-senpai and I'm not going to give up on him."

Len squeezed her tighter,"I don't care, I'll make you see that I love you more than you like Kaito." Miku pushed away from Len and I didn't even have to look to know that she was blushing, Len was very charismatic.

'I-I have to go,"Miku stuttered and I heard her totter away and stumble away. I also heard Len chuckle at that and my heart dropped when I heard he was headed in my direction. I stood frozen where I was hoping that he wouldn't see me. He kept looking forward as he walked so I thought I was in the clear. I let out a sigh of releif when I thought I heard him pass but I felt an arm on my shoulder. i turned and met eyes with Len.

"Len-kun,"I wasn't able to say anything else. I was terrified he'd get angry at me for eavesdropping so I was extremely surprised when he smiled at me.

"I'm not going to give up Luka-senpai and I hope you don't either,"he patted my shoulder one more time before he left. As I stared after him I felt I was right, I liked Len, even though he was a cocky first year. I smiled at his back walking away.

"Don't give up on what,"a voice asked from behind me. I'd know that voice anywhere and I turned around, sure enough there Kaito was. He was leaning out from behind the tree.

I jumped back surprised. "Kaito! How long were you standing there?"

Kaito tilted his head confused," I was walking by when I saw Len-kun pat your shoulder telling you not to give up." I blushed, I didn't want to tell Kaito that Len told me not to give up chasing after him right to his face.

I waved it off,"oh that's nothing, gotta get headed back to work on my song now BYE!" With that I ran away screaming at myself in my head. After I lost him I slowed down my pace and I started feeling depressed myself. Kaito was brave enough to admit his feelings to Meiko, Miku was brave enough to tell Kaito, and Len was courageous enough to tell Miku. Len even incouraged me but I was still too afraid. What if Kaito didn't accept me like he did Miku's feelings, I couldn't help it if I lost my relationship with Kaito. He was my muse, maybe that was why the songs I did weren't working out well. So now Len was in their loop and yet again I was still on the outside. The three of them formed the typical drama love triangle. With Miku as the main character of course, which left me with the role of the girl that tries to ruin everything.

But Len, he's such an angel. He tried to bring me into the conversations. Though Kaito and Miku always ended talking to each other more so I spent more time talking to Len. It turned out Len was a nicer guy then I thought. Beside his outer cocky appearance he was a nice guy, always ready to stick up for what was right and funny too. Me and Rin got along well too. She was a cheerful innocent girl that loved everything and everything seemed to surprise her and make her happy. I was happy to be able to talk to the Kagamine twins but apparently when Kaito saw that I was talking to them he must of thought I was fine so he talked to me even less.

That made me fall for Kaito even more, surprisingly. It made me treasure the moments I did manage to talk to Kaito alone. It seemed he paid more attention to me in the times we did talk. Though kaito did ask me about Len one day. "Luka you've been spending a lot of time with Len-kun, and Rin-chan. Was it because of what you guys were talking about the other day?"

I blushed, I didn't think he'd remember,"um something about that."

Kaito was silent and all of a sudden and then he stood up. "It's good that you guys are getting along," Kaito smiled and left to find Miku, like always.

**Kaito's POV**

I have to check up on this Len. I don't know what I did but he hated me from the moment that we first met. I tried to befriend me but he just brushes me off. He's the typical type of first year that thinks he's all that just because he can sing, the type that Luka hates. Which makes me wonder why she even gives him the time of day. She seemed to like him from the start and when they talked in the garden.

Why were they alone? What were they talking about? He said something about not giving up then she smiled at him. What was that, is something going on between them? I've never seen Luka intrested in a guy before. And if she is I don't think Len is good enough for her. I think he also likes Miku and he sure gets a lot of attention from girls too...

I have to keep him away from Luka. She is my best friend after all. I also have to keep him away from Miku, she's...

**Luka's POV**

I was waiting in a cafe today I was going to meet Meiko's new boyfriend, apparently no one but me and Kaito know about him. Kaito refused to meet him no matter how hard we tried to convince him. I decided to call him one more time before Meiko got there. I called him and even though I talked to him many times before when I heard him pick up my heart jumped. "Hello?"

"Kaito, are you really not coming?" Kaito was silent. "Kaito, you're going to have to accept this, Meiko has talked to me about him. I think she's really serious about him. I think Meiko might actually lo-"

"Luka! I know we're best friends but there are some things that you just have to stay out of." Then Kaito hung up on me, it broke my heart. He had never yelled at me before.

I tried to blink the tears back,"I was trying to help you."

"Luka-chan?" I looked up to see Meiko. She saw me near tears and ran over to hug me," oh baby did you try to talk to Kaito-chan?" I could only nodd. "I'm sorry this is all my fault, but don't worry Kaito-chan will forgive you, he always does. he has a soft spot for you, you know." Meiko is also the only person who knows about my feelings for Kaito. She had been trying to divert his love for her at me, she teases him about me and him whenever she visits us. I end up blushing like crazy but it all goes over his head. "I don't know what you even see in him, I mean he's such a kid, you need someone your age or at least you're level of maturity."

I chuckled. She'd knew how to make me feel better. As I wiped my tears Meiko snapped her fingers remembering,"ah that's right I forgot about Kiyoteru." She then turned around and screamed across the cafe,"Kiyoteru, you can come in now!"

A man with glasses walked into the room. It surprised me, he looked pretty plain, especially next to Meiko. He also looked like the nervous type, the way he gave me a small bow. I always thought Meiko would try to go after a guy as loud and energetic as herself. But he looked like the gentle type, maybe he could keep her in check, she had a little drinking problem. That reminded me,"what about your manager, does he approve of this relationship."

Kiyoteru blushed and Meiko laughed and held his hand,"he _is _my manager."

I looked between them shocked,"how'd that happen?"

Kiyoteru just looked away blushing but Meiko leaned across the table to explain. "Well when we met we felt an instant spark,"she then jerked a thumb at Kiyoteru,"but this guy was to scared to make a move even though I made it obvious I was intrested in him. So one day I trapped him and made him tell how he felt about me and here we are happily ever after." I laughed, that was something that I'd expect Meiko to do.

After we caught up Meiko and Kiyoteru had to leave. I managed to get away from Meiko's deadly tearful goodbye hug with the help of Kiyoteru and decided to check up on Kaito. I decided to stop by his apartment. I was about to knock on the door when I heard him talking on the phone with his dad. "Dad, wait- just listen to me! I- I- I can do this if you jus- Give me one month. Just one month, one more month to prove to you I can make myself as a singer." With that I heard Kaito slam the phone down and sigh. I then heard his footsteps get louder as he approached the door. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Kaito...are you okay?"

Kaito put on a fake smile,"I'm fine, gonna go out for a jog." I just stood there as he passed by me. Did he really believe he could trick me that easily. I decided to run after him.

When I caught up to him I saw him leaning his head on Miku's shoulder. "My dad wants me to stop my singing career. He doesn't believe I can make it and I have only a month to prove myself."

Miku patted his head,"well then you'll just have to try harder in that one month and prove to him that this is your destiny." She lifted his head and smiled at him,"besides you're not alone you have me."

Kaito returned that smile. I couldn't breath and I slid down the the wall I was hiding behind. As soon as heard them laughing as they left I broke down in tears. He couldn't tell me but he could run and tell her. Why could he tell her but not me? Was I not special to him anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Luka, I'm so mean to her but were at least one chapter closer to her good times. And added a little Kaito's POV in there. Hope you review and tell me if you like this story or not. DBSKLOVER<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Herro again. I really wanna right this story but when I sit down and start writing I get distracted so updates slower than it should be. PS Taylor Swift's Enchanted fits perfectly for Luka in my view XD -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I don't really remember how I got home. I was numb after I saw Kaito with Miku, without Kaito what was I supposed to do now? She was already winning. I was laying on my bed just staring at the sky through the window. Though the sun was down the stars were hurting my eyes, why were they so bright? Well my eyes could of hurt because of all the crying I did. I was lying there waiting for sleep when I heard my phone vibrate. I had gotten a text message. Even though the person couldn't see me I wiped my face looking for traces of tears.

NIGHT: Hey Luka how are you?

I didn't feel like talking much even to him that night.

PINKY: Fine.

I dropped the phone ready to leave it at that but as soon as I flopped down I heard my phone vibrate again. I sighed picking it up again.

NIGHT: What's wrong?

I smiled a little, but that didn't mean I was ready to talk to him about it.

PINKY: Nothing, I'm fine.

I dropped my phone one more time but this time the phone rung, with a ringtone of a song I wrote myself. I set that song for one person so I knew who it was before I picked up.

"So tell me seriously, what's wrong,"a smooth voice demanded.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes,"nothing, I just miss you."

"Bull." I laughed, he was so vulgar when he was getting annoyed. He was quiet when he finally asked,"is it because of _him_ again?"

I paused before I whispered,"yeah. I really wish you were here with me right now."

I heard him sigh on the other end," I do too, just wait for me, we'll see each other soon. Don't give up, giving up isn't for the amazing Megurine Luka" I let out a small laugh. "You're probably going to sleep now right?"

I looked at the clock and was surprised how late it was,"Yeah its getting late,goodnight. Don't worry, 'the amazing Megurine Luka' won't give up."

"Night Luka, remember I'm always with you. Love you, _PINKY_."

"Love you too, _NIGHT_." I hung up and held the phone close, I at least had someone on my side cheering me on. I turned off the lights and flopped on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

**Kaito's POV**

After my talk with Miku I felt really good. She knew how to cheer me up so easily. That reminded me of Luka, she stopped by my room right before I left. Did she need me for something, she looked upset... As I was about to head to my room I saw the lights in Luka's room were still on. I walked over to her door about to knock when I heard Luka sniffle.

"Nothing, I just miss you,"I heard Luka say, muffled by the door. I pressed myself against the door. Who was she talking to and were they making her cry? Then next thing I knew I heard her giggle. I was pretty sure this person was a guy, Luka never talked like with girls actually Luka never used that tone with anyone, even me.

"Yeah, I really wish you were here with me right now,"I heard Luka whisper. My eyebrows knit together, who was this person and how could she be so close to that person and I never knew about him? Then I heard her tinkling laugh, the one I thought only me and Meiko have heard.

"Yeah its getting late, goodnight. Don't worry, 'the amazing Megurine Luka' won't give up." That sounded familiar. Then it hit me, Len told her something about not giving up. Could she be talking to him? They have gotten pretty close...

"Love you too, _NIGHT_." I froze in front of the door. Luka never told anyone but Meiko and me that. I doubt the person on the phone was Meiko though, the way Luka spoke wasn't her usual tone with Meiko. And what was this _NAITO? _Wasn't that the English word for goodnight? Luka was always exceptional in our English class. But who was this mysterious person Luka knew. Even when I got to bed the questions nagged me and I tossed and turned when I finally fell asleep. The thought of Luka in love was, well, it was upsetting. I mean, that guys not good enough for her. She deserves someone who will love her full heartedly.

**Luka's POV**

I woke up feeling a lot better, I had people looking out for me and rooting me on. I couldn't give up and dissappoint them now! When I stepped out of my room I heard Kaito yawn. He looked really tired that day. I ran over and hugged his back like I always did. When I did I noticed that I hadn't hugged him in a long time. "Kaito, what's wrong, did you stay up late practicing again?" This time Kaito held my arms more gently than he usually did and gave me a light sqeeze before he let go.

He turned around and smiled at me,"yeah, let's continue working our hardest to debut, together." I nodded, today was starting out to be a good day. Kaito and I walked to school together from our dorm. I forgot that we were the only ones in the third year dorm so that meant only that there was only the two of us. Today was starting out to be a very good day. When I got to school I noticed that Kaito was trying harder in everything he did, more than before. Then I remembered his talk with Miku. This was all because of her. But I shook it off, when he was practicing at lunch I went and got him a can of juice. He accepted it smiling but he when he saw Miku practicing too he handed it to her. I can't give up.

Through that one month I stood by Kaito's side. He was so focused he couldn't notice anyone else, except for Miku. Miku was also excelling in her classes working along Kaito. I wasn't doing as well, unlike Miku I was trying to support Kaito and work on my singing at the same time. Miku used Kaito to help improve her singing.

Amazingly, Master heard about Kaito half way through Kaito's one month and called Kaito into his office. I waited outside of the door nervousy and my heart dropped when he walked out. He wasn't smiling.

"What happened,"I asked.

Kaito lifted a paper slowly a smile appearing in sync. "I'm going to be debuted!" I squealed jumping up and down with him, until I heard a squeal from down the hall. I turned around to see Miku.

"Kaito-senpai! You're going to debut!" When Kaito saw her he didn't hesitate he ran over and lifted her up spinning her round and round. Len raced into the hall after Miku and when he saw her and Kaito he looked at me. He nodded once, he understood my pain. I gave him a weak smile and nodded back.

"That's so cool Kaito-senpai! What number are you going to get?" Rin was now jumping around him excitedly. I was curious too.

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Well, he heard that Mieko and I were close so he decided to give me the muber 00 too. Master thought that if I was connected to a famous star it would help boost my fame. He gave me the option of getting 01 but I chose to go with 00." He turned to me and he was beaming,"Luka! I now have the same number as Meiko!" I faked a smile. I had a feeling that that wasn't going to be good for Kaito in the future. People might mistaken Mieko and him as a couple when Meiko already has Kiyoteru...

The fame thing had it's upside though, since Kaito was debuting he had to leave a lot but he still had to finish his third year and only I was allowed backstage at Meiko and Kaito's performances because I was the only one that knew both of them. This was also good for Len too because it gave him more time with Miku. She was still being so annoying, it was obvious she was falling for Len but she kept saying that Kaito was the only one for her. She also got renewed determination to debut faster too. Well so was I, I wasn't going to let her win. The downside was whenever I visited them backstage he would always ask about Miku. That didn't discourage me, I was always there after Kaito and Meiko's shows holding a cold water bottle and towel for him.

One concert some fans that got backstage tickets decided to confront me. One of the girls went up and shoved my shoulder while Kaito and Meiko were performing. "Why do I always see you here? What makes you so special, you're just another of Kaito-kun's groupies."

Another girl walked up as if to back her up,"she must of used her body and face to move up."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but I felt an arm wrap around my shouders,"shut up, you don't even know her. I want her here, if you don't like it leave." I looked up to see Kaito, but he looked so terrifying. I had never seen him glare so much before.

I felt Kaito being pushed away and another pair of arms wrapped around me,"that's right. No one messes with my Luka. We don't want fans like you anyways." Of course it was Meiko.

The girls left but not before giving a weak comeback,"we weren't even your fans." Meiko only stuck her tongue out at them.

"Thanks for stealing my thunder Meiko,"Kaito walked over to us rubbing his chin. Meiko only laughed at him. Kaito and Meiko had gotten along again after Kaito debuted, but I could still see the way Kaito looked at her. I had a bad feeling about it and it turned out my feelings were right.

A month later Meiko and Kiyoteru announced their engagement. Kaito would refuse to talk to Meiko. Master thought that announcing their engagement was a bad thing, bad rumors spread about Meiko and Kiyoteru. People thought Meiko and Kaito were a couple and saw it as if Kiyoteru stole her from Kaito. But Meiko and Kiyoteru were determined to stick with their decision.

"I mean HE PROPOSED,"was Meiko's answer when I asked why she was so determined to marry him then,"HE did, who knows if I can get him to do that again a second time!" Then Meiko became sober,"Luka, I know this is a lot but can I ask you to convince Kaito to accept Kiyoteru." I was quiet, I knew she didn't want Kaito to accept Kiyoteru because of her image but because he was her friend. "Kaito's like a brother to me so I just want his blessing before the wedding." I nodded, I would of helped even if she didn't ask.

I tried to approach Kaito with the subject several times but he'd just ignore it. When I approached him with that subject ones more while he was getting ready for a show he slammed the table standing up. He stalked out of the room and began removing the assesories the desginers just put on him.

"Kaito,"I called out as I followed him out of the studio,"what are you doing?"

He stopped and glared at me,"what are _you _doing?" I stopped. "I know you're trying to sell that guy on me so would you just stop. Would you just stop bothering me too? Gosh Luka! You've gotten so annoying." I froze completely, it felt like someone just stabbed through my heart. I just stood there watching his retreating silhouette as he threw down a scarf. I went numb after that.

"Hello?" I was snapped back into reality. I realized I was holding a phone to my ear and I was sitting right where Kaito left, I reached up and touched my cheek and found traces of tears. "Luka, what's wrong?" I looked at the phone again, I must of called him subconciously. I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine but the words wouldn't come. I just let our a muffled cry and he hung up. I just let my tears come out then. I let out a pained cry and clenched my chest, it hurt so much.

**? POV**

I didn't want to leave Luka like that but I couldn't stand to hear her cry. I made a phone call immediately, he went to far this time. I will protect Luka no matter what. Luka wait for me... When you gave me that nickname, _NIGHT_, did you know that it could also sounds like _KNIGHT _in English. So if it comes to it, I will become your _KNIGHT. _I finally got through, now I would put my plans in actioin. Luka, wait for me.

**Luka's POV**

I managed to get home someone after I cried. I didn't see Kaito after that moment. He didn't come to the studio practices but Master understood and decided to give him some time off. When I heard he was still going to school though I couldn't bring myself to go. I couldn't face him again after what he said. I stayed in my room and the only one who visited me was Meiko. She tried to blame herself for what happened between me and Kaito but I could never blame Meiko. I sat around all day when I was jsut doodling on music sheets I suddenly began writing words and music. I decided I'd put all this feelings into a song.

Then one day during one of the rehearsals before the show Kaito came. He walked up to me and hugged me apologizing,"I'm sorry I was upset I never should of blamed you, you were only trying to help me." I could only hug him back crying. Then Meiko walked into the room with Kiyoteru. We all held our breath.

Kaito walked over to Kiyoteru. He then surprised us by extending his hand and smiling,"take care of yourself, she's a lot to handle."

"What,"Meiko exclaimed and would of attacked him if I didn't hold her back,"you little brat!"

Kaito laughed,"someone told me you must of liked Kiyoteru for a reason and you guys have been together for three years so something must be going well." I smiled I was the one that told him that. I reached out to hold sleeve when someone already did. I then realized Miku was behind him all this time. He smiled down at Miku," the time I took off Miku taught me that."

My arms dropped. He didn't hear me all the times I said it but when Miku said it he heard? Was she that special?

"Oh yeah this is Miku-chan,"Kaito introduced her to Meiko smiling,"she's a first year and she's mine and Luka's friend."

Meiko looked at me nervously,"yes that's nice but why did you bring her here?"

Kaito frowned,"Meiko that sounds rude, I was going to say Miku is going to debut soon." I looked at in shock, and there it was on her right arm a 01.

I looked at Kaito for an explanation. "Well, while you were out Master recognized Miku's talent and decided to debut her." I saw the look he was giving her, it was the look that he gave Meiko. Meiko saw this too and looked at me with pity.

"And us too,"an annoyed voice came from the door. I looked over to see Len and Rin, they too had numbers on their arms. Two bright 02's were on their right arms.

Miku walked up to me and patted my shoulder,"don't worry I think Master would of debuted you too if you were there with us." I didn't like it, I didn't like the look of pity she gave me. I looked around they were all giving me that look. I ran out of the room I ran until I reached the school, even though it was a weekend Master was still working in his office.

"Master I want to debut,"I told him. He set down the papers and sighed.

"Luka, you have a lot of talent but you have yet to show me anything. And the last few months, you've been distracted...I don't think you're ready."

I went home defeated but when I reached my room I saw something on the table, my music sheets. I grabbed them and rushed back to Master's office. "Master, let me debut with this song." Master was surprised when I handed him the song."I promise you I will be determined, I want to debut no matter what."

"This song is ingenuous, did you really write it," Master asked surprised.

"Yes,"I stared at him, determination in my eyes,"I want to debut with this song, I want to debut it with Hatsune Miku." I was not going to give up, no matter what methods I had to use. Hatsune Miku was not going to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now this is going to get the story moving. So who do you guys think this mysterious <em>NIGHT<em> is? Please review and tell me if you like it. -DBSKLOVER**


	7. Chapter 7

**School's almost here... Luka's dark side is gonna come out now. I think... I also got a new kpop keychain yay. Well enjoy the story, at least I hope you guys are. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I walked into the studio where Kaito and the others were practicing with the numbers 03 ingraved on my arm. Meiko wasn't there because she had to prepare things for her wedding but I had already texted her about it and she was happy for me. I had the joy of seeing everyone elses shocked expression, especially Miku's. She was shocked but it turned into a smile. "How'd you get Master to agree so quickly,"Miku asked still smiling but I could see the dissapointment behind her smile. She wanted to debut before me, one of the top third years. This would at least shake her confidence a little.

"I presented a song to Master,"I smiled sweetly.

"I didn't know you wrote songs,"Len joined the conversation. He was looking at me suspiciously, I couldn't help turning away. He always had a knack of figuring out when people were hiding things.

I turned to Kaito and remembered what my goal was. I turned back to Miku and smiled,"yeah, actually Miku-chan, we're going to debut together with one of my songs." Miku's eyes opened wider.

"Really,"this time it was Kaito who asked. He was the hardest for me to put my act up for, but I managed to turn to him and act as if everything was fine.

"Yes, actually Kaito, you're going to be helping us,"once again everyone looked at me surprised. I chuckled,"since Kaito debuted well with Meiko's help Master thought me and Miku would debut well with Kaito's help." They nodded slowly understanding. I clapped my hands breaking the ice,"actually I came here because Master wanted us to start working on the song." I rushed them through the door when I felt Len's eyes on me. I looked at him but he only stared back at me, saying nothing.

I smiled apologetically,"sorry I'm cutting you guys with my debut. I know you and Rin were supposed to debut next after Miku-chan."

Thankfully Rin tackled Len so his eyes finally shifted from me,"Don't worry Luka-senpai, we can wait! Just take care of yourself."

"Yeah,"Len mumbled rubbing his head. I nodded walking out of the room when I heard Len speak one more time,"take care of yourself Luka-senpai." To me it sounded more like a warning so I sped up and walked out of the room.

Miku read the lyrics and walked over to me. "Luka-senpai, are you sure you want me to sing this part, this is your song right." Miku was nervous at how dark the lyrics sounded but I just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry it's not how I feel, it's just a song. Once you see the music video it will make much more sense." When I walked away I began smirking to myself, everything was going perfectly. Master was also confused with my decision but as I recorded the song I knew everything was falling in place.

We were in the girls dressing room getting our clothes fitted when the director gave us the scripts for the music video. I could feel the dread coming from Miku as she read it. After I felt like she was done I walked over and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miku-chan they wanted this. They thought Kaito and I were a better couple,"Miku was still quiet, I smirked. This was my moment,"Kaito thought so too." She snapped her head around to look at me, and I dropped my smile and tried to look sympathetic. "I'm sorry Miku-chan I didn't want you to find out this way. Kaito and I are actually dating, that's why he couldn't accept you're feelings." Miku didn't say anything, all she did was look at her feet. I patted her shoulder lightly before I left, the feeling of victory in my chest.

We all recorded our own parts first before we worked all together. Miku recorded her part first and I could see she was distracted, Kaito did too. I also saw how she avoided Kaito when they were recording their parts together and he did too. I smirked, everything was going perfectly. Then it came time to record my part with Kaito. I enjoyed everytime Miku squirmed when Kaito held me affectionately. To Kaito I knew he was only holding me as a friend but I loved the feeling of being in his arms. I was caught up in the feeling when he whispered a question in my ear as they took a picture. But it wasn't a question I wanted to hear,"do you know why Miku's acting so weird?"

I looked at him feigning innocence,"no, did something happen? " The director called cut and finshed our scene. The next one Miku would walk in and see Kaito holding me. This was going to be the cherry on top. Kaito was holding my wrists so I had a great view of Miku standing behind us. When I made eye contact with Miku I smirked then I slowly reached for Kaito's face slowly. Then I pulled Kaito in for a kiss. I made sure to keep eye contact with Miku the whole time.

"Stop it,"Miku screamed shoving me away. The director shouted cut and let everyone leave because we were done for the day and scolded Miku that it was only part of the scene. But Miku already had a clue that I wrote the whole script with the smirk. She only looked at me as she was scolded, she finally broke when I gave her another smirk. She screamed at me once more and ran out of the studio. Kaito tried to run after her but I held him back.

"Let me go, I have to chase after her," Kaito screamed.

"Why? Why do you care so much,"I screeched my voice cracking.

Kaito stopped,"I think I love her." That wasn't part of my plan.

I panicked and hugged him,"but Kaito! I - I - I love you!" Kaito turned around and faced me understanding.

"That's why you kissed me,"I tried to explain but when I opened my mouth nothign would come out. Kaito pulled away from me and for the first time ever, Kaito turned his glare at me.

"Stay away from me." Everthing in me shattered. I couldn't feel my heart, let alone feel it break. I didn't know how I managed to get to school the next few days. As soon as our song was released it took off instantly. Miku and I got instantly popular but it ruined our whole group. She avoided me and Kaito and Kaito avoided me. During lunches I was really alone this time. I thought about the song, _ACUTE_, it was about or relationship. It jsut turned out to be more than I thought. I usually just went to class during lunch but I decided to walk through the garden one day. Once again I ran into Len and Miku in the garden.

"Miku are you sure you want to avoid Shion-senpai and Luka-senpai,"Len asked leaning against a tree.

Miku was sitting on a bench looking at the ground,"I don't want to avoid them but I can't face them after that music video. It's connected to me now, whenever they see me they think of that one song."

Len walked over to her and hugged her,"don't worry I'll fix this for you. I'll protect you Miku." I was surprised to see Miku hug him back, she thanked him for his support and left.

Then Len turned around to face me. All traces of friendliness gone. "You went to far Luka-senpai."

I tensed up,"who was the one who told me not to give up. I didn't, no matter how much it took."

"I would of never incouraged you if I knew you were going to go this far,"Len shook his head,"you went to far." He then looked at me, his eyes were cold,"I can't forgive you for what you did to Miku, no matter what reasons you had for hurting her." He walked away and spoke one last time over his shoulder,"I'm going to fix this."

Sure enough, he did. He wrote a song called ReACT, a sequel to ACUTE, one that put Miku in a more sympathetic light. Miku's fame then went up along with Len and Rin's. I knew Len was special, he also managed to cheer Miku up again. Now she was able to smile and laugh again. Then I heard one day that she wanted to meet me and Kaito on the roof of our school. It was nearing the end of our school year, I was busy with finishing some things up and came late. I was at the door when I was stopped by what Miku said.

"Kaito-senpai, me and Len-kun are dating,"Kaito was silent so Miku continued,"Len-kun was there for me when you were gone for your debut, when I was workiing to debut, and he's the one who gave me enough courage to talk to you today." Kaito was still silent,"I'm sorry Kaito-senpai, what I felt for you wasn't love, it was more of admiration."

At that Kaito just walked towards the door. When he saw me at the door I opened my mouth to say something but he just kept walking. "K-Kaito!,"I managed to call out. He froze for a moment. I felt the tears already streaming,"I-I'm sorry! I still love you!"

Kaito turned to look at me his eyes cold,"if you love me, leave me alone." I was speechless, Kaito had never stayed this mad before. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see it was Miku. I opened my mouth to apologize to her too but I was choked up from the tears.

She smiled sympathetically and hugged me and I hugged her back. I loved her and hated her at the same time. She was here for me even after all I did but she broke Kaito's heart. I didn't know why I still cared for Kaito, he obviously rejected me.

I had moved out of the dorms into my own apartment because I couldn't stand being avoided by Kaito. I went home and just sat on my couch, why wouldn't the pain leave? Then I saw on the table in front of me a bottle of wine Meiko left at my house. I grabbed it and gulped it down like I was dieing of thirst, if it could get rid of the pain, I'd do anything.

Which led to this...

**Present**

Now you know how I ended up dead drunk on my couch. I had no one to blame for but myself, I was alone now. No one was on my side anymore. I hurled one more time and I heard the door open.

"Luka,"I heard a male voice ask. I saw a male form approach me and I reached out and he held me in his arms. It felt so warm and familiar.

"Kaito?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. Luka's mean phase is over. Though she isn't as mean as I expected. ReACT was the reason why Len had a bigger role then he was supposed to. So who do you think was the one who came to Luka's rescue? Please review! :) -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back. School's almost here and I didn't finish my summer project yet, hee hee. Skywing102 were you right? -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV <strong>

I was leaning against the railing on the roof of our school. Tomorrow would be graduation day and I'd leave this school. I looked over the school, a lot of memories were held here. Especially this year, so many things happened so many new people. Like Miku, I decided she was happy with Len, it was like the smile Meiko had when she was with Kiyoteru. Yet again I decided it be best that I give up on her. I had congradulated them recently and encouraged their relationship. But did they really have to act so lovey dovey, I mean I _just _decided to get over her. It was like as soon as I gave them my approval they had to show off. I shighed and walked back to my room. I then remembered the door next to mine. Luka...

I guess I was really harsh to her. Miku and Rin wouldn't stop scolding me about it. "She only did what she did because she really cared for you," Miku protested. Rin nodded along.

"She's liked you for a long time Shion-senpai,"Len even defended her in his annoying way,"you were just too stupid to realize it." If Miku was able to accept Luka's apology so should I. Now that I think about it Luka was always there for me. Now that she wasn't around I began to realize what a big part of my life she was In class when I realized I forgot my pencil I turned to the seat next to me to ask her to borrow one when I realized that she wasn't there. Actually she hadn't been to school the last few days that I noticed. There were rumors that Luka's parents made her move back to the states but I just shook it of as regular rumors but now I was beginning to get worried.

I decided to go knock on her door. "Luka?" It was silent, it was expected that she'd ignore me but I also saw no light under the door. I knocked a couple more times and waited but when she still didn't answer I decided to use the spare key she hid on top of the door. When I opened the door I saw it completely empty.

I ran all the way to the first years dorm looking for Miku. Of course her room had to be on the top floor. "Miku,"I exploded into her room,"Luka's room is empty! She's gone!"

"You should of at least knocked. This is a girls room,"Len glared at me with one eyebrow raised. I was still slightly annoyed that he was sitting so casually in Miku's room. I'm not that over it yet. He noticed my glare and sat up,"Luka left a long time ago, she moved out and got her own apartment room." My eyebrow twitched, he was using Luka's name without any honorifics, when did they get so close? When did he know something about Luka that I didn't? I didn't like that feeling.

Miku walked up to me,"Kaito-senpai, she moved out when you started ignoring her." I felt a stabbing throbbing in my chest, I made her leave? Miku saw that it bothered me and gave me a piece of paper," this is her apartment adress if you want to go look for her." I took it and nodded thanking her. I rushed out of the dorms and ran to Luka's new apartment. I relly hurt her, all I could think about was how she used to smile and the warmth I got when she used to hug me. But the more that I tried to recall it the more her smile and the feeling seemed to fade.

I stopped in front of her new apartment room and began banging on the door. "Luka! Luka, Let me in,"I banged on her door,"I have to tell you something." The door opened but instead of Luka a male opened the door. He looked around our age and he was my height so we were looking at each other eye to eye. His eyes were so dark and, though he wasn't wearing any specific expression, the look he gave me was dark too. His hair was dark and he stood there in a white shirt and jeans, he was holding a box under his arm and when I looked behind him everything else was boxed up too. "Um, excuse me,"I asked the male,"do you know where a Megurine Luka is?"

"She's moved into a house to prevent from returning to the US." The male's Japanese was fluent but he had a slight accent, like those who were from America. Then I remembered that one phone call Luka had, she spoke English.

What did she call that person_,"NIGHT!"_ I snapped my finger remembering. The males eyes widened at the name.

"How do you know the nickname Luka gave me?" Luka? Who was he to her, he was in her apartment moving her boxes. The guy shook of the shock and focused his dark eyes on me,"you must be Shion Kaito. I felt somewhat happy about that Luka talked about me. "You were the guy who broke her heart." My heart sunk at that.

"Who are you,"I tried to shift the subject,"and how do you know Luka?"

"I was her childhood friend when she lived in America,"he then outright glared at me,"she's the most precious person to me and I don't appreciate you breaking her heart." I didn't know what to say, so he walked past me. But when we were side to side he gave me one last warning,"stay away from Luka. I will protect her, if she needs me I'll become her_ KNIGHT. _Do me a favor, stop calling her Luka so casually." He left and I was left their speechless.

How was he going to protect her by being night? I need to look up English terms when I get home.

The next day was our graduation. We had to sit in alphabetial order, I looked all around as everyone was sitting down. I didn't know how much I missed Luka until I saw her walking towards her seat. I couldn't help the sigh or relief and smile from coming out of me. I couldn't help watching Luka the whole time. She seemed to be fine, she even laughed with the girls sitting around her. I heard her laugh even from where I was sitting and I never noticed how pretty it sounded until that day. She was then called up to accept her deploma, she smiled across the crowd and then her eyes stopped at me and she waved. Or so I thought, I waved back but she then held her hand into a peace sign and I saw a flash go on behind me. I turned around and saw a couple rows back in the visitors seats that guy was there again. He lowered the camera and smiled at her. I guess I took the times when she looked at me for granted. I was so distracted I almost missed my cue.

After the graduation ceremony I stood around saying my goodbyes. "Kaito-kun,"I heard a familiar voice come from behind me. Luka ran up to me smiling,"Kaito-kun, we did it! We graduated." I smiled but stopped when I realized...Did she call me Kaito-kun? kun? I stared at her but she just smiled as if she didn't notice what was wrong. It was as if she did it to sever our intimacy. Well it worked. I was distracted when she smiled at me,"would you take a graduation picture with me?" How come I didn't realize how beautiful Luka was? I always knew she was pretty but not this pretty. I noticed to my dislike that guys also noticed her attractiveness.

"Of course, Luka,"I smiled, even if she wanted to put space between or relationship didn't mean I was going to accept it. She moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist and when I looked down at her I noticed she fit into me perfectly. Her scent and hug was like second nature to me. I couldn't believe how long it took for me to see how important Luka was to me. While I was looking at Luka, she was looking at the camera and the took the picture. I turned and noticed the person taking the picture was that guy again.

"How was the picture Kuro-kun,"Luka asked him smiling. He looked at the picture and I knew I wasn't looking and I was sure he was too.

He looked at me,"its fine." He turned around and walked towards the front of the school,"I'll bring the car around, you can stay here and say your goodbyes."

"Thanks, _NIGHT_."

"_PINKY._" He smiled, and I looked between them confused. He gave her a nickname too?. Luka then turned to me smiling. "Well this is our goodbye."

I chuckled,"Luka, you make it sound like we're never going to see each other anymore." Luka's smile turned into a sad one.

"Kaito-kun you were so nice to put up with me these three years but you don't have to worry anymore. After today you'll never see me around you anymore." The guy Kuro drove around to the front. "Goodbye Kaito-kun." I didn't want this, I didn't really want to lose Luka. I wished I never told her to leave me alone. As she walked towards the car I grabbed her arm. I couldn't let her go now that I realized how I felt. Luka turned to me eyes wide,"Kaito?"

"Don't go!,"I called out frantically,"I love you." I looked at her with a pained expression, I couldn't loose her, she was all I had.

Luka's face was void of expression and she slowly removed my hand from her arm. "I'm sorry Kaito-kun. I realized you'd never love me the way I did you. I no longer feel the way I did and Kaito-kun you don't really love me. You just don't have anyone else." She was now crying and her voice rose,"well you know what, I won't be a rebound." She quckly walked her way to the car and wiped her tears along the way. I stood there watching her dissappear from my life. As soon as they were out of my sight I realized I didn't want that. I didn't want Luka out of my life. I ran to the front gate of our school and looked around but the car was long gone by then.

I slammed the wall in anger. "Woah don't break the school now that you've graduated, we're still using it Shion-senpai." Len was leaning on the other side of the gate smirking at me.

"Leave me alone,"I muttered walking away, I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Then I guess you don't want to find out Luka's new address then,"I halted and whipped my head around. Len was holding a small piece of paper between the index and middle finger of his left hand. He saw the look of amazement on my face and his smirk grew,"she gave it to me before she moved into her new house. She gave it to everyone, at least I thought everyone." I was to awed to be insulted, I reached for the paper but Len pulled the paper in his fist. "Ah ah Kaito-kun, do you really think I was going to give it to you that easily,"Len mocked me wagging his finger at me."

I squinted at him suspiciously,"what do you want?"

This time Len's smirk grew into an all out evil smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was all in Kaito's POV. He noticed his feelings for Luka but too late. Did you guys know that the mystery guy was Kuro? Do you know where he's from, I made that name up for him, since his hair is black. Hope you guys liked this chapter! :) -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So does anyone know who Kuro really is? He's connected to Luka though. You guys will find out evventually. XD I feel bad for Gakupo and Kaito in this chapter. I couldn't think of bad things Len could of made Kaito do then I listened to Madness of Duke Venomania and well... AkaiChouNoKoe sorry if the honorifics bother you but I kinda fixed it into the story so please forgive me XD -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

"Are you serious,"I practically begged Len,"can't I do anything else, anything?"

Len was on the ground laughing, he could only shake huis head for the first five minutes,"no, this is the only way." "Now come out, we have to meet with Miku and Rin at the cafe."

"No." I was not going to do this, this, this was the dumbest thing I ever agreed to do. Why did I even do this in the first place?

"Fine, if you don't want Luka's new adress that's fine with me,"that right. I stepped out of the curtains of the changing room. The cashier in charge of helping us gasped and her smile was replaced with a shocked wide eyed expression. I hid my face in shame.

"We'll take it,"Len smiled at her,"he loves it." That little...

I tried to avoid eye contact with anyone as we walked to the cafe. To my disgust I even saw some guys trying to catch my eye, I can't be that convincing...right?

When we walked in I spotted the teal and blond head immediately. I also noticed a purple head, he was obviously leaning over and flirting with the girls. But he seems a little to old for them and they seemed to be figgiting awkwardly.

"That's him,"Len scowled,"he's from Master's smaller music industry, Gakupo." Lenn began storming over to their table,"he's been flirting with Miku and Rin and basically any other female around and he doesn't see any guys as a threat."

"Explain why I still have to do this,"I asked.

Len smirked,"if he doesn't find a guy scary wait till he see's you."

"Thanks,"I smiled sarcastically.

Miku noticed me first and like the cashier lady her eyes widened in shock too. "Kait-"

"Kaiko-chan, yes I brought her along to hang out with us,"Len interrupted.

Gakupo took notice of me and smiled what was I think was supposed to be a flirtatous smile. I wanted to throw up and punch him at the same time. "Hello beautiful."

Yes. I was dressed as a girl. I was wearing an old fashioned dress that managed to hide my broad shoulders and my neck, to help cover my shoulders I had on a blond wig. I also had to keep my shoulders tucked in.

Len stepped next to me and held my shoulders to keep me from attacking,"well Kaiko-chan is a little old fashioned and shy, she doesn't like to talk much." Miku and Rin looked at me confused and I turned away embarrassed. They then understood and decided to join Len.

Rin looped her arm through mine and smiled,"yes, Kaiko-chan is very shy, isn't she cute?"

"Yes she is,"Gakupo gave me the once over. I shivered, disgusted and Len and Rin's gripped tightened on me.

"Let's eat,"Miku smiled directing to our seats trying to move the tension. Of course Len made sure Gakupo sat across from me. I couldn't eat with him staring at me. I made the mistake of looking over to check if he was watching me.

"You aren't hungry Kaiko-chan,"he asked smiling again. I struggled to smile and nodded. "You girls and your diets are so cute." I bent my fork. He took a sip of his coffee and continued,"so you go to school with Miku-chan and Rin-chan right?"

Miku sitting next to me jumped in to help me,"yes, we're all really close."

Gakupo nodded,"it seems all the girls from Vocaloid Academy are cute." He gave me a look again and I averted my eyes but I saw Len sitting next to Gakupo and he was looking behind him. But I knew he was laughing, I could see his shoulders shaking like crazy. If looks could kill... "To bad that Luka isn't here,"Gakupo laughed. He looked at me,"you guys are friends with her right?"

Rin jumped in before I could say anything,"yes, Luka-senpai's really nice but she's busy moving into her new house." I sighed in relief, if she didn't interrupt I wouldn't know what I'd do.

"I see, too bad,"Gakupo sighed. "I'd really like to meet her someday, I mean who wouldn't,"he laughed nudging Len. I tensed up. "With that body of her's,"he chuckled,"I wouldn't mind working with her, whatever it is as long as I can see that body of her's. I mean wow I-"

"That's enough,"I slammed my hands on the table standing up. I didn't care that I was attracting attention to our table, I had enough of this guy.

Miku and Rin looked at me worried. Len just leaned back against his chair smirking, watching the show. Gakupo looked at me confused,"Kaiko-chan?" Then he smirked at me like he was so sly,"you're jealous aren't you?" Miku and Rin looked at him dumbfounded, Len fell back in his chair. Was this dude an idiot, couldn't he hear my voice?

"You bet I am,"I pulled off my wig,"like I'd let a freak like you near Luka!" That shut him up. Along with the whole cafe.

Finally a voice broke my glare,"actually Kaito, you guys just helped me finish Gakupo's song and gave me inspiration for Gakupo's new music video." We were all shocked to see Master sitting alone enjoying a coffee.

"Master!" I couldn't help exclaiming in shock.

Master looked at me and chuckled. I could of died of shame then.

Stupid blonde. Now not only was I in the dress and this time in front of a camera so now the whole world could see but Meiko and Luka were brought in. Gakupo was to be a psycho who was woman crazy. Not that different from his real self. But I didn't like him around the three women I knew. Len forbade Rin from being in the video and Master allowed it because Rin looked too young. Meiko didn't pay any attention to Gakupo, she always ran up to Kiyoteru and asked if she did well. Of course he'd smile and tell her she did fine and she'd tackle him. Miku ran and hid behind Len along with Rin whenever her scenes where over and with the look Len was giving up no one would go near them. Which left Luka. Luka didn't seem to notice him coming onto her, she answered him politely. I couldn't do anything about it, I mean, I wasn't her boyfriend or anything. She didn't want anything to do with me anyways...

The only upside of the shoot was it was for staff only so that Kuro guy couldn't come and what I got to do in the end. Though I couldn't do anything, Gumi, a fellow member of Gakupo's company did. When she saw Gakupo getting to close to Luka she'd pull him back. Right before my scene with Gakupo I saw him give her a farewell kiss on the hand before he stepped on stage. Luka was shocked but he was gone before she could respond.

Gakupo walked up onto the set smirking at me. I smiled back, he forgot what position we were in. This was the scene where I got to stab Gakupo. Even though it was a fake knife I thrusted it with enough force to knock Gakupo over. "Cut, Kaito that was too hard,"the director announced,"do it again." Gakupo looked up at me horrified, it was my turn to smirk. We retook the scene a couple times before I felt sorry for Gakupo. Well at least when we were done he had real tears for the next scene.

I changed quickly and tried to find Luka. I saw her picking up her bags and I was about to offer her a ride but I stopped in my tracks when I saw _him_. He snuck up behind her and picked her up spinning her, she squealled and giggled. "Kuro-kun put me down." I cenched my fists, who let this guy just come from America and steal all of her time? "Why are you here,"she asked pulling on his hands. Why was she being so cute around him?

He looked at her hands more at the one that Gakupo kissed and pulled her to the nearest makeup table and pulled out a clean wipe. "Sorry, you hand was dirty." How the heck did he- He then pulled out a pink helmet,"I came to pick you up."

She giggled picking up the helmet,"why is there an octopus design on mine?"

He pinched her nose,"because I thought it'd look good on you."

They began walking towards the door,"are we going to ride that crummy bike like we did all junior high?"

"Nope, traded it in for a crummy motorcycle,"I was surprised that guy had a funny side, all I saw from him was a scowl. I was left standing there watching them. Was this the last time I'd see her? She clearly didn't want to see me anymore, she didn't talk to me the whole shoot, she greeted me when we entered and would answer whenever I'd talk to her but I was on the same level as Gakupo.

"Hey Kaito,"Len called me,"here's Luka's new adress." He then surprised me by patting my shoulder,"good luck." He left with that and I smirked at his retreating sillhouette. That little...

I turned my attention back to the paper, I held it firm in my hands. Even if Luka was willing to give up on our relationship I wasn't. I got in my car and headed towards the adress written on the paper. When I reached the house I was pretty surprised by the size of the house. It was very nice and large too. I shook it off and rung the doorbell. You could of imagined my surprise when I saw that Kuro answer the door. Not only did he answer but he was shirtless. He was rubbing his hair with a towel, must of came out fresh from the shower. "What do you want,"he asked but more like demanded.

I couldn't answer but I heard Luka's voice come from somewhere in the house. "Kuro-kun, who's at the door,"Luka poked her head around the corner. She looked so cute, she was wearing an apron and holding a laddle. She must of been cooking dinner, but that didn't explain why there was a male in her house shirtless but Luka didn't seem to notice. She walked right up and slapped his chest,"Kuro-kun you could of put on a shirt before you answered the door!" She then turned and looked at me surprised,"Kaito-kun what are you doing here?"

I was snapped back into reality. I held up the piece of paper Len gave me,"Len-kun gave me your new address." I held it down and stared her right in the eyes,"Luka you might be ready to end our relationship but I'm not." Luka opened her mouth to respond but she closed it and looked down.

Kuro stood in front of Luka,"I asked you before what do you want?"

I glared back at him," what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"My parents were worried about me and wanted me to go back to the US but they decided to let me stay if Kuro stayed to watch over me,"Luka explained still not looking at me.

Kuro the lead Luka inside,"she didn't give you her new address for a reason. Even though you might want to see her she doesn't want to see you." With that he slammed the door in my face.

As I was leaving I heard them speaking.

"_WHAT DID YOU SEE IN HIM?"_

_"HE'S A REALLY NICE GUY."_

_"YOU MEAN STUPID. I THINK HE MIGHT BE GAY, DID YOU SEE THE WAY HE LOOKED AT ME?"_

_"HAA HAA THEN YOU GUYS WOULD BE A CUTE COUPLE."_

As I was driving home I had only one thought in my head. I need to start learning English.

* * *

><p><strong>The caplock italics is English. I didn't intend Gakupo to make Gakupo look bad, he was the only other guy I could think of. I also didn't add hm the group not because I didn't like him but because he does't have a number. I had to give Meiko and Kaito 00's because that what some rumors say their numbers are. Hope you guys like this chapter! -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back sorry I was had things to do and... nah I was just lazy LOL and DING DING DING ChiAnh you're right. I'm quite attached to him and just had to add him. -DBSKLOVER**

**I do not own any of the songs or lyrics I used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

_I WANTED YOU BAD _

_I'M SO THROUGH WITH THAT_

_CAUSE HONESTLY YOU TURNED OUT TO BE THE BEST THING I NEVER HAD_

***CLICK***

_'CAUSE IM NOT YOUR PRINCESS, THIS AIN'T A FAIRYTALE_

_I'M GONNA FIND SOMEONE WHO MIGHT ACTUALLY TREAT ME WELL_

***CLICK***

_YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME NOW_

_THERE'S NO FEELING LEFT_

_IF YOU THINK I'M COMING BACK _

_DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH_

_WHAT YOU DID TO ME BOY I CAN'T FORGET_

_IF YOU THINK I'M COMING BACK_

_DON'T HOLD YOU'RE BREATH_

***BAM***

Ouch. Okay banging my head wasn't the greatest solution and I guess listening to American songs weren't the best way to learn English either. I turned and looked out the window to my room, it was already morning, I spent all night trying to learn English through songs and I had to focus because now that I've graduated I had to move out of the dorms. The question was where could I live?

I had to put those thoughts aside when I went to meet with the others. We were going to perform in concert today an sadly Gakupo came along too to perform his song. We were both getting our make up ready when Gakupo had to as the stupidest question ever and in front of everyone. "So Kaito, you know in the my song it says that you came into my mansion to get your woman back, I'm just wondering of these beautiful women would you have come to save?" Stupid Gakupo, because of him all the girls looked at me including Luka. It would obviously be her but I couldn't say that not with everyone looking at me. It didn't help that the others were the last two women I liked and a stranger. Luckily I was saved when I was called up for mic check.

Meiko wasn't ready to give up though, she had heard from Len about my realization of feelings for Luka. I wasn't read to talk to her about it yet so I've been avoiding her but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She caught me in a headlock as soon as I got off stage, "so who would the girl be Kaito?"

I tried to play dumb. "What girl?"

She tightened her grip,"don't play dumb the girl in the mv that you were so in love with you'd try and save her." Playing dumb, not a great idea. She smirked and looked around the set for Luka,"now who could it be?" When she spotted Luka she was surprised and even I was a little. "Who's that?"

It was Kuro, he was leaning on the make up counter while the make up artist were working on Luka. I saw a backstage pass, Luka probably got it for him. The stage was the only place Luka and I shared without him and I didn't like how close he was getting to the stage. He actually didn't look hostile while talking to Luka. I didn't expect him to be mean and cold to Luka but I didn't like the gentle look he gave her. "He's cute." I scowled at Meiko.

"He's Luka's childhood friend from America," I mumbled.

"Are they dating?"

"NO," I yelled defensively. Even though I wasn't completely sure. They couldn't be dating, right? But they were living together and I was sure he thinks of Luka as more than a friend.

"Okay okay," Meiko put her hands up," then take me over and introduce me to him." Before I could refuse she had already pulled me over to meet them.

Kuro was in the middle of talking when he saw us walking towards them. His smile instantly dropped when he saw me. A polite smile returned when he saw Meiko.

"Hi I'm Meiko, I heard you were Luka's childhood friend."

"Yes my name is Kuro, nice to meet you," he was polite but he made sure to ignore me and tried to block me from Luka's view. They talked until we had to go on stage, I stood to the side the whole time. When we were finally called on stage I had breathed a sigh of relief. Meiko chuckled and patted me on the back. "You gotta find a way to get Luka back soon, that guy is charming and charismatic and she's living under the same roof as that."

I was to busy sulking to say anything but what Meiko said gave me an idea. Right after the concert ended I went straight to see Master even as everyone went out to celebrate.

I sat in the couch grinning like a madman at the TV. I could hear them walking towards the door. When they opened the door they were surprised that the lights were on and continued walking when they heard the TV. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing when I heard the sound of keys being dropped. "Kaito?"

I turned around and gave them the brightest smile ever. "Welcome home Luka, Kuro-kun."

"What are you doing here," Kuro spat. My smile grew wider.

"I live here now?"

"What?"

I leaned back in the couch,"well I couldn't stay in the dorms since I'm already graduated and since you guys have such a big house and since Master's helping pay for it he decided I could stay here until I can find my own place." I left the part where I convinced Master that they offered to let me stay here out.

It was silent for a while. Luka just stood there nervous as Kuro glared at me and I just smiled back. She finally broke the silence," I think I'll go make dinner." I stood up getting tired of the staring contest. I could feel his eyes follow me as I followed Luka into the kitchen. Luka began taking out the plates and I could tell she was trying to put distance between us. I smiled to myself, as if I was going to let her do that. I practically leaned over her shoulder," whatcha makin?"

She jumped back and I saw a blush dust her cheeks I guess she didn't fully get over me yet, good. "Tuna tartare."

I walked closer still,"oh that's fancy, do you need any help?"

She stepped back once again and pointed across the room," can you get the plates." I chuckled, she was trying to put distance between us, that was a good sign. I got the plates and probably sooner than she'd thought because I managed to get the plates and stand right behind her without her noticing. When she turned around she jumped and pressed her back against the counter. Her jump surprised me a little too but it made me notice how close we were to each other physically. I could smell her shampoo clearly and I saw that she still had lip gloss on from the performance. It made her that more plump and kissable. And I was about to until I almost dropped the plates in my hands. I coughed and stepped back and I saw her shuffling nervously.

I then remembered something Meiko said while we were still at the concert. She thought that I should ask Luka to be my date at her wedding and I thought what better time then now. "Um Luka I was wondering, since Meiko's wedding is coming up and all, well, would you be my date," I put my hands up," as friends of course!"

Luka looked genuinely surprised,"um well I would love to." My heart bubbled. "But," my heart dropped back down buts where never good," I'm already planning to go with Kuro-kun."

"I heard my name," we both turned around to see Kuro leaning in the doorway. It looked as if he'd been standing there a while and I wondered how much he heard. He walked over to Luka and held her shoulders," you go sit and rest I'll finish up dinner for you." He smiled as he watched her leave the room but when she left he gave me the coldest look I had ever seen.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Luka."

I wasn't going to back down that easily," you can't jsut erase me from her life, we're friends."

Kuro laughed darkly," you really think Luka liked you?" I held my breath what did he mean? He walked up and looked me in the eyes," you were only a replacement for me." "Did you ever notice we have the same height or body structure?" I couldn't say anything, my mind was blurring with these thoughts," did you ever wonder why she only hugged you from behind?" It was true, she would never hug me face to face, it was always from behind. I didn't really remember anything after that, we all ate the dinner in silence. Luka kept glancing at me worriedly but I couldn't look at her long before I began to wonder if what Kuro said was true.

I walked numbly to my room but stopped at the top of the stairs when I heard Luka and Kuro talk from downstairs. "Good night," I heard Luka say but that wasn't what I was paying attention too. She was hugging him, not his back but face to face.

Her back was too me but Kuro saw me perfectly. When he noticed me he smirked. "Good night," he answered her but I felt as if it were directed at me.

Apparently he had been speaking the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH Had major writers block for this chapter. Sorry it sucks, couldn't stay focused. I'll try to do better in future chapters please forgive me for this one . -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry I'm not updating as fast, this years been a lot busier, I think I'll update faster after tennis season though but the awesomest things happened. I'm president of a club and got over 140 students signed up! And we have a Japanese transfer student and he's the most adorable thing ever and I got him to remember my name! Funny part is his name is Kaito too so I had problems thinking of this story's Kaito. XD Well back on track now, yes I'm going to be rusty. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I know I said that I was over Kaito but it still bugged me how he acted this morning. I couldn't help it, I woke up a little excited to have breakfast with Kaito but when I finished preparing breakfast Kaito came downstairs saying that he was going to eat out. He left without another word as soon as Kuro entered the room. I didn't like the look on Kaito's face when he left, it wasn't the warm familiar expression I knew, he looked so cold and angry. I didn't like it, the rest of the day I remained anxious. I went through with my everyday schedule but when I got home I didn't realize it at first but I found myself lying in bed waiting to hear Kaito come home. Kuro-kun was already asleep. I sat up and peeked through the window when I heard a car pull up. I saw Kaito being dropped off and my breath hitched when I saw a female get out of the drivers seat. They stood talking for a minute and my throat clenched when I heard him laugh. I tried to shake it off, I was over him. He was only using me as a backup and the girl giggling just proved it. That still didn't stop it from hurting when she kissed his cheek. I felt... jealous and mad. I know I was supposed to be over him but he said he sincerely cared about me and now he was kissing another girl. I jumped back into bed frustrated.

I heard Kaito close the door and I tensed up even though he wasn't going to see me. As he got closer I tensed up even more. Why did his room have to be next to mine? But the shadow under the door stopped in front of my room, I turned the other way pretending I was alseep. Why didn't I lock my door, was he really going to enter my room,did he see me watching him? While I was mentally freaking out he mumbled something at my door. "Good night Luka." I paused in thought, did I really hear that. When I sat up I heard him already shutting the door. I just stared at the door wondering if I had heard right. My heart was beating so fast and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I tried to tell myself it was just my imagination but I couldn't help but smile as I layed back down to sleep.

Apparently I was dreaming because the next day he was gone again. I peeked out the kitchen window and saw that girl again. She was pretty, long silky blond hair, bright green eyes. I tried with difficulty to swallow and hold back the tears when I saw him give her a peck on the lips. My lips trembled as I cut some ham for the omlete, he was hung over when it came to Meiko and Miku for the longest times even when they found someone else but I'm not even taken and he already moved onto another girl. I cut down really hard and cut part of my finger. That was the last straw, the tears started pouring out. Why was I so weak? I kept telling myself I was over him, then I see his smile in my head and I break all over again. I only looked at my finger and cried until my vision got blurry. Then I felt someone grab my hand and I felt something tighten around my cut. I blinked away the tears and saw a bandaid and that it was Kuro-kun standing in front of me. He pulled a scarf off the chair and gave it to me. He pulled me towards the door and picked up my jacket on the way out.

"W-where are we going," I asked wiping away my tears.

Kuro-kun looked back at me and with the sun right behind him he looked like an angel. He smiled,"anywhere." I just followed him and we window shopped until we reached a music store and he pulled me in. "Look," Kuro-kun smiled as he picked up a electric guitar and handed to me,"would you do me the honor of giving me a private concert, like old times." I smiled, he still remembered. As I picked up the guitar and began strumming the nostalgic feeling came up. Kuro-kun would always listen to me before I debuted, I always made him listen to me play so much that it must have annoyed him. When I finished I realized he dissappeared and a crowd was appearing.

"Isn't that Luka?" I gulped, this was bad. People were starting to recognize me and crowding. All of a sudden Kuro-kun appeared and pulled me put of the crowd so fast that I almost dropped the guitar. Kuro-kun kept pulling me even after we lost the crowd. When we stopped in a park I was laughing and out of breath. He was laughing and breathing hard too. When I finally got my breath back I slapped him playfully.

"Where did you go," I pouted," I looked up and you were gone." He just smiled and flopped onto the grass, I was confused but flopped down too. That apparently was the right thing to do because he pulled out a headphone.

"Put it on," he ordered. As soon as I put it on I heard my voice. I sat up in shock and looked at him. He was laughing," I asked the store owner if I could record you and he let me." I laughed and layed back dow listening to my voice embarrassed. I moaned at the mistakes I caught and Kuro-kun would just laugh and tell me I did fine. We went to go eat at a restraunt but as we were about to enter people were leaving. Apparently the cooks wife was giving birth and the cook had to leave and they would have to close early. I was a little dissappointed, I really liked how they prepared the tuna dishes here. Kuro-kun looked at the restraunt times and smiled. "Since the shop is closing soon can we eat here if we help prepare our own meals?" The owner was surprised but had no reason to decline. I was serious about helping and was focused when preparing the dish but all of a sudden I felt my hair being tugged. Kuro-kun had appeared behing me and put my hair into two low pigtails.

I turned around and began scolding him but he only laughed and began cutting the vegetables. I sighed smiling and went back to stirring but kept my hair in the pigtails. Kuro-kun wasn't hungry because he kept eating while we were cooking so he decided to walk around while I was eating. He knew me well enough, that I didn't like to talk while I was eating good food, especially if I was hungry. Kuro-kun seems to have a sixth sense because as soon as I was done he was back.

"Where did you go," I asked him. He just smiled and pulled me along. We smiled and chatted as we walked. "Thank you Kuro-kun," I smiled,"today was a wonderful day." But that one sentence brought back what happened this morning. I looked down at my cut finger. As soon as I did Kuro-kun caught my hand.

"Stop thinking about him,"he seemed to read my mind. He pulled a silver ring and slipped it onto my right ring finger and I saw that he was already wearing one. I looked up at him in shock, guys usually only gave these to the girl they were dating. He read my mind again and nodded. My breath hitched, I never thought of Kuro-kun like that before but I noticed that he was always there for me, I trusted him more than anyone else, and he protected me. I saw him gulp hard even though he had such a serious expression waiting for my answer. I smiled, it was so like him to try and act tough when he was obviously nervous. So I gave him an answer. I stood up on the tips of my toes and gave him a light peck on the lips. He stood there shocked, not believing my answer.

I spotted the farriswheel behind us and began pulling him, laughing,"come on, I want to go on that one!" That shocked him out of it and a giant grin spread on his face as we entered out cart. I was happy but the whole day was so tiring. As soon as I leaned my head on Kuro-kun's shoulder I was out cold. The last thought in my head was that I was sure I'd be happy with Kuro-kun. I knew he would treat me well, he was much better for me than Kaito...

**Kuro's POV**

Luka was sleeping on my shoulder. I held her right hand with my own making our rings touch. I kissed the top of her head smiling, I still couldn't believe this was happening. After all these years she finally saw my feelings. I looked at her angelic face, she always sleeped with her mouth hanging open when she was tired. I tipped it shut only to have it open again. I chuckled to myself, I was glad I was able to give her a happy day.

My happy feeling was being nagged at by another feeling. One of anxiety. I knew Luka better than she knew herself, I knew she was trying to give me a chance but she was still thinking of Kaito.I gave her hand a squeeze and she snuggled closer to me. I closed my eyes and leaned on top of her head taking in her scent. I was going to make her forget Kaito, I was going to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, taa daa! I got the idea for their "date" from the <em>Just Be Friends<em> MV if you can catch them, I switched some things around and made up the story to some of them. I gave Kuro his little POV :D I'm getting attached to him, he's kinda like my baby now. Though his character copyright is the person who made the JBF MV T.T Oh well please support me even though I might take long to post! -DBSKLOVER**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back, taking this time because I'm sick right now. Haven't updated this in a while so sorry for making you guys wait, Kaito's back though! XD And Meiko's finally having her wedding! Yay! Delayed it for so long, she must be mad XD -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

My hands are sweating. Today is Meiko's wedding and as Meiko and Kiyoteru said their vows I stood facing Luka. She was of course the maid of honor and I was the best man, Kiyoteru had no brothers and Meiko hogged him enough so that he didn't have any close guy friends. Now that I look at Meiko all I can see is a sister figure and I'm kind of embarrassed that I chased after her for so long but seeing her beaming face as she says her vows I feel the pride a brother probably feels giving his sister away on her wedding day. And thats not even the most nerve wrecking part. I was standing across from Luka. As the bride and groom said their vows I felt as if I was saying the vows to Luka. She stood looking at the hem of her dress...wow...her eyelashes are long... I had trouble gulping, if I was this nervous standing across from her at someone else's wedding what would happen if it was us? I was getting dizzy thinking about it and my face began heating up at the thought. After the ceremony during the after party Len came up and patted my shoulder.

"You okay, you looked like you were the one getting married up there, you looked even more nervous then Kiyoteru," Len grinned. I covered my face blushing, was I that obvious?

I felt my arm being grabbed. "It's okay Kaito, I know Meiko was like a sister to you," with that Lily kissed my cheek. I smiled nervously. She was the third girl I went out with after that night with Luka. She was a trainee from a small girl band. I don't want to look like a player, I'm seriously trying to go out with these girls but they all dumped me saying they didn't feel loved by me. The only reason I managed to keep Lily with me so long was probably because she reminded me of Luka. I'm not saying I'm dating her because she looks like Luka... or am I? Oh man I'm such a bad person. As I worry about this I'm pretty sure I'm freaking Lily out with my mental conflict. I look over at her and luckily she's busy moving her hair out of her face. Her long hair, if only it were pink, it'd be like Luka's... No! No! Bad thoughts! I looked around, where was Luka, I always left early now adays and came home late to avoid her. I was getting sick of it, what do I have to hide? I have a girlfriend now, yeah that's right...

As I was looking around for her I heard Meiko screaming from near the dance floor. "You guys are actually dating?" As I got closer I saw that she was screaming at Luka and Kuro. That's right she took him as her date. But I was shocked, they were really dating... I knew it was going to happen but somehow I was still surprised. I didn't want to believe it but I saw Luka and him wearing matching rings. Meiko looked at me worried but I looked away and pretended I didn't hear her but that was impossible, everyone heard her. They started crowding around Luka and congratulated the two. It was as if they were the ones that got married.

I knew I was being a bad date but I couldn't bring myself to have a conversation with Lily, the news was still upsetting. I just sat there and finally Lily got fed up with me and moved to the dance floor, guess this means I got dumped again. Miku came by the table and sat down, I sat up and tried to act normal. I don't adore her like I used to but seeing her still made my heart beat quicken a little. "Um Miku-chan, why are you here," I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me smiling," Kaito-senpai this isn't just your table and don't worry I'm just sitting here to rest a little, Len is such a crazy dancer I can't keep up." I looked over to see Len on the dance floor, literally. He was break dancing while a crowd surrounded him cheering him on. What a show off. Miku giggled,"I better go stop him before he break's the dance floor, bye." I lifted my hand smiling, she could still make me smile.

I was ready to start brooding again when I heard Meiko on the mic. "Before the bride and groom dance let's have the best man and maid of honor dance!" People started clapping. I glared at Meiko, that little... but she just smiled at me and winked. The spotlight was put on me and another one on Luka. Luka looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I decided that it would be just awkward if we just stood there so I walked over and asked for her hand. Kuro gave me the deadliest glare I ever received in my life. Well it wasn't my fault, if he wanted to blame someone he should of blamed Meiko. Luka took my hand and I remembered how nice it was when she used to hug me from behind, her breath on my back. I looked at her face, wow, it's been a while since I saw her this close. She tried to avert eye contact with me but I kept looking at her until she had to face me.

"Um, how are you Kaito-kun," she started the conversation.

"I'm okay,"_ but the girl I love is with someone else_ I wanted to say.

"Um, how's your date," she tried to continue the conversation.

I looked up and saw Lily glaring. I felt bad, she probably saw her resemblence to Luka. I really didn't mean to hurt her. "We just broke up."

Luka tensed up. "Oh," was all she said and we went back to our silent dancing. Somewhere I got lost in the feeling of just holding her until Kuro grabbed my shoulder. I tensed up ready for a fight but Meiko's voice came on the speakers again.

"Kaito, I think you should return Kuro-kun's date back to him, you guys danced longer than the bride and grooms dance," Meiko teased. I walked off the floor blushing and I heard the guests laughing. I began beating myself up for it mentally when I got back to my seat.

"Okay time for the bouquet toss," Meiko screamed excitedly holding it up in the air," all the ladies gather around. We stood waiting for Meiko to turn around but instead she tossed it straight into Luka's arms as she was walking onto the floor. The other girls looked at Luka outraged. "There, Luka'll be the next to get married!" Luka herself looked confused. I shook my head, Meiko always did things her way. Kiyoteru chuckled, poor guy, I wonder if he knew what he was getting into.

I then remembered, catching the bouquet means your the next to marry. But who will Luka marry, will it be that Kuro? I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I only noticed in the last minute I was pushed into the crowd for the garnet toss. I was in the middle of the crowd when I saw it coming towards me, I couldn't belive it was it really going to me? I reached out my hand and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and I couldn't even feel it in my hands when I caught it.

Guys started wolf whistling and patting me on the back. I held it with the tips of my fingers and gave it back to Kiyoteru with a digusted face,"you can have it back, it was worn by _Meiko_." That deserved me a hard punch in the arm from Meiko and and uproar from everyone else. I chuckled rubbing my arm, Meiko knew I was kidding.

In the middle of the congratulations I looked over at Luka. I thought of her instantly when I caught the garnet. She was looking at me too.

She caught the bouquet. I caught the garnet.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp that's the chapter. I kinda wanna add the new Korean vocaloid SeeU in here now. XD She's so cute I want them to make a boy one now lol hee hee Korean obsessed right here as you ca see from my sn lol well hope I can find time to update soon -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry didn't update in so long, laptop was being blehh. Man how long has it been, I haven't posted since... last year! LOL I know lame New Year's joke. Well most of you guys are probably going back to school, me I have another week off so I'll try to post in between the hw I procrastinated on.-DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

This was one of my childhood dreams come true. I caught the bouquet, I always wanted to catch one since I saw a woman crying after catching it on tv. But as we all know things never turned out as we planned they would. Last year I would be ecstatic about catching the flowers and even more by who caught the garnet but right now I just felt dizzy. I just wanted to get out of here but everyone was crowding me. The girls congratulated me jealously and the guys had to tease me about Kaito. I was getting dizzier by the second and reached out when I finally felt like I was going to collapse. I felt an arm support me, I looked up to see Kuro-kun. I smiled, Kuro-kun was always there for me, my boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking bout Kaito, it was unfair to Kuro-kun.

"Luka!" I didn't turn back, I could recognize that voice anywhere. I clenched Kuro-kun's sleeve tighter. I didn't want to see Kaito right now. I was to afraid what he was going to say.

"Let's go home," Kuro-kun whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and I noticed that I was so nervous I was close to tears. He wiped some tears away and smiled at me. "Let's go." He pulled me towards the exit and I smiled as I looked at his back. He really was always there for me. But I couldn't help but notice when we passed a light it had cast a blue light on Kuro-kun's hair and he looked like a certain someone. I hated myself. I really wasn't being fair to Kuro-kun.

**Kaito's POV**

"Luka!" I called out once again as I tried to cross the dance floor. I knew she heard me but I could see Kuro already dragging her towards the exit. I could barely feel someone pull on my arm but I kept going. When I finally reached the parking lot they were already gone.

"Kaito-senpai!" I turned around to see Miku and Len running to reach me. "Kaito-senpai, Lily-san is really mad, I think you should go see her." Lily, she must of been the person pulling on my arm. I felt guilty but at the moment all I wanted to do was head home to see Luka.

"Just go,"Len sighed," I'll take her home." I never loved that boy more.

"Len-kun," Miku scolded," we should let Kaito-senpai and Lily-san deal about it between themselves." But by then I was already in my own car and driving away. I would have to go personally apologize to Lily tomorrow and hope she won't kill me. I had time to think to myself in the silence. I wondered why Luka left so soon with Kuro. What were they doing, they were a couple now... I added a little more pressure on the gas pedal. But Luka wouldn't do that we had met eyes just moments before she left. What was she thinking when we met eyes? What would I of said if I had reached her, what would I say to her now?

When I reached the house I rushed upstairs, glad when I saw the lights on in Luka and Kuro's rooms. That meant they were in their own rooms. I walked up to Luka's door and knocked lightly. "Luka we need to talk." I really wanted to see her face by that point, or at least hear her voice. I really missed her, I never really noticed how much Luka filled my life until this moment. I just wanted her to acknowledge me, I didn't even know what I wanted to talk to her about.

"What do you have to say to Luka?" Kuro was leaning on the door glaring at me.

I glared back," that's none of your business."

"She's my girlfriend, this is my business." I gulped, I tried to avoid actually looking at them as a couple. I looked at Luka's door one more time, what did she think about this. How did she feel about someone calling her his boyfriend right in front of me. Did she still love me or was I just being delusional.

I turned towards the door," Luka, we'll have to talk eventually." I turned back to glare at Kuro," I'm leaving, happy?"

"I'll be happy once you stop trying to hit on my girlfriend." I waved one hand as to wave off his words as I headed towards my room.

**Luka's POV**

I had heard everything. I heard Kuro-kun tell Kaito to leave me alone. I was grateful for that, I just didn't want to see Kaito right now. But I felt really nervous when Kuro-kun referred to me as his girlfriend. Of course I was, but I don't know why, I just didn't want Kaito know about it. He obviously knew about it but I just didn't want him to think about it. I hated myself thinking back about when we left the wedding, I shouldn't be thinking about Kaito when I was with Kuro-kun. Kuro-kun deserved my whole heart.

"Luka, we'll have to talk eventually." I heard Kaito's muffled voice through the door. I blushed in embarrassment. I felt ashamed that I had to hide from him and had to have Kuro-kun protect me as if I was a child. I had no reason to avoid Kaito either, he was just another guy in the world. I tried to tell myself that over and over as I tried to fall asleep.

**Kaito's POV**

I rubbed the top of my head. I couldn't believe she threw her mp3 player at me. Twice! I understood that she was upset when she threw it at me the first time but when I picked it up and tried to hand it to her the second time she threw it at me a second time. I had to admit that she was a good aim, she hit me in the exact same spot twice.

I decided to walk through the mall area since I had nothing else to do. We had nothing to do in the studio, no interviews, no photo shoots. Everyone was to busy covering Meiko's wedding. As I walked down the street I saw a couple girls look and whisper about me through my shades. I wasn't wearing any of my signature clothing so for all they knew I could be just another look-a-like. As I looked around I noticed that there were a lot of couples around.

I subconsciously began looking for Luka's traits in all the girls that passed by. One girl had her hairstyle, another had similar eye shape, another tucked her hair behind her ear when she got shy. Sometimes the girls would notice my staring and blush, their boyfriends minded the attention more and whenever they glared at me I would turn away and pretend I didn't notice behind the shades. Then I saw a girl who looked a lot like Luka. She had the long pink hair, the aqua eyes, and the cute little smile. It took me a second to process that the girl was actually Luka.

I walked up to them and grabbed her hand. "Luka?" She turned around surpised.

"Kaito-kun?" I realized that was pretty rash, what would I have done if it wasn't Luka.

"What are you doing here?" I could feel the grin stretching across my cheeks, she was looking at me and talking to me. I heard a coughing sound next to Luka and turned to see Kuro.

"I was taking Kuro-kun to get winter clothes, winter here is different then what he's used to." I turned to look at him in his thin long sleeved shirt and jeans and bags in his hands. Where did he live in America?

"California." He answered as if he read my mind.

"Are you guys done shopping?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Um yeah, we were just going t-" But by then I had already grabbed Luka's hand and started running. Kuro's reaction was delayed from shock, we were already quite a distance away when he screamed for me to come back and a couple of other things that would make mother's cover their chilldren's ears.

"I'll return her soon, I just need some time to hang around with her!" I screamed back while running.

We stopped when we ran out of breath and I couldn't help myself from laughing and I saw that she had trouble holding down a smile as she attempted to glare at me. "Kaito-kun this isn't funny, I really need to get back to Kuro-kun."

"Oh come on Luka, he isn't a child, he can get home by himself besides, he already has your cell number." And as if summoned Luka's phone began ringing. I shook my head signalling Luka not to pick up but of course she had to be the good girl and answer.

"Hello Kuro-kun," Luka chuckled," yes I'm fine, no Kaito-kun didn't do anything to me."

I took the liberty to take the phone out of her hands and answer for her. "Yes sir, this is Kaito, I'll be sure to return your daughter home before her curfew." Before he could deafen my ear with cursing I ended the call. I turned to Luka smiling,"are you hungry?"

"We should get back to Kuro-kun."

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and headed towards my favorite ice cream shop not paying attention to Luka's worried cries.

"Kaito-kun, ice cream isn't food," Luka looked at me skeptically.

I ordered a blueberry and a strawberry for Luka. "It is for me," and I handed her the cone, already half done with mine. We started walking around and Luka tried to talk to me about heading back towards Kuro. I noticed that her strawberry cone was already starting to melt. I hated when ice cream got melt-y, it wasn't even ice cream anymore but Luka always let her cone get runny. So like I did so many times before I leaned in and took a bite of her ice cream.

"Kaito-kun!" I waited for her to scold me saying that we weren't close friends anymore, that she already had a boyfriend, that this wasn't right. Instead she shoved the cone into my face. Like she used to do. I was shocked for a second until I grabbed her hand trying to shove the cone back into her face. She resisted and we kept going back and forth laughing, trying to shove the, now completely melted, ice cream cone into each others faces. We went pretty face before Luka accidentally bumped into a large man.

"Hey!" He was obviously ready to yell before he noticed Luka. He suddenly got shy and started blushing," are you Megurine Luka?" And he looked at me and pointed," you!" I was silent," you're Shion Kaito!"

"Um I'm sorry I think you have us confused for someone else," I smiled nervously then pulled Luka along as I ran away as fast as I could. I stopped after we turned the corner a couple blocks away. "Man, I thought he was going to beat me up!"

"Me too," Luka laughed but I doubt he'd touch her. I noticed we stood out more now that we were together.

"How about we go get some disguises," I asked her. She nodded and we headed into the nearest clothing store. The store clerk looked bored until she noticed who we were. She was ready to scream out our names before I held a finger to my lips. "Can you give us a private changing room and your newest clothes?" She was ecstatic, you could tell she felt proud knowing we were here secretly and when walking out to get our clothes she had a smirk on her face. I turned to Luka smiling and I could tell she saw it to and we both started laughing. I missed this time with her. The girl brought a ton of clothes when she got back. A lot more than we were planning to buy but we tried on each outfit anyways.

We would take turns going into the changing room and came out and posed as if we were modeling. Some of the newest fashions were pretty outrageous but we tried them on anyways. She came out in a peach dress and it looked beautiful on her. "How do I look," she asked nervously, making her look even cuter. I couldn't answer and looked away before I could do something stupid. She took it the wrong way. "What, I like it." She started pulling at the skin around her stomach and looked in the mirror," is it because I'm too fat?"

I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of her pinching her stomach. "No, it's perfect," I smiled. Her mouth opened in shock and she jumped reaching for the phone. We laughed and jumped around before we knew it I was holding her in my arms. She looked up at me and I looked down at her, neither of us speaking. I finally broke the silence," I think you should get the dress."

"O-okay," she answered not looking in my eyes and began picking up her outfits. She rushed out of the changing room and I hurried to follow.

"I'll pay for you," I offered.

"No that's fine, Kaito-kun," she thanked me, still not looking me in the eyes.

I rushed to the counter and slammed down my debit card," I'm paying for both our piles." I turned to smile at her but she turned away again.

"Thank you Kaito-kun." She walked ahead of me as we were outside.

I stopped in my tracks. "Could you stop that."

"What do you mean Kaito-kun?" I walked up until our face's were just centimeters apart.

"That, just call me Kaito."

"I did Kaito-kun." I sighed in frustration. Then I saw a fountain behind her and I smiled.

**Luka's POV**

I was playing stupid and I could tell he was seeing right through me. He sighed in frustration and I was getting mad at him myself. Who was he to just to come up and spend a day together and expect us to be old friends again? But then I saw a smirk appear on his face. All of a sudden I was lifted up and was tossed over his shoulder.

The next thing I knew I was in the fountain completely wet. "Kaito?"

He began laughing," now that's my name!"

I got over the shock and glared at Kaito smiling. "Kaito!" I managed to waddle over and drag him into the water too. We splashed around until the mall cop came around and we grabbed our bags and ran for it. We stopped near the park laughing and out of breath once again.

"I haven't ran so much in forever," Kaito laughed.

I held up my hair," we ran so much we're almost dry." I watched Kaito throw his head back and laugh. I really missed just spending time with him.

Then the moment was broken with a sudden ring. Kaito pulled out his cellphone that somehow made it through the fountain. "Hello," he answered cheerfully but the smile dropped," Miku-chan? Wait, what's wrong?" Miku? Why was she calling Kaito. "Hold on, I'll be right there."

Kaito turned to me. He was looking for the right words to say. "Just go," I smiled. She was the main girl anyways the one that really had his attention in the first place. It was about time our moment ended. And with one last look at me he was gone.

I walked home to see Kuro-kun waiting on the doorstep. He touched my hair,"what happened to you, what did he do?" He glared behind me looking for Kaito.

"He didn't do anything, and he's not here." Let's get you inside and in a shower. I sat down on the porch and pulled him down next to me. I leaned on his shoulder and snuggled into it.

"Let's just stay like this for a while." I wasn't going to be like those girls in the shows that became obsessed and waited for the guy to come back to her, just to leave whenever the main girl called for him again. I had Kuro-kun. I hugged his arm and he kissed my forehead even though I smelt like dirty fountain water. I smiled, I was really blessed to have someone like him. I won't be Kaito's fall back girl.

**Kaito's POV**

****"Miku-chan?"

I was surprised to hear that it was Miku who called me. "Len's cheating on me," she cried.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"Len," she sniffled," Len's cheating on me with that Lily person you were with yesterday." I felt kinda guilty seeing that they met through me.

"Now are you sure you didn't get the wrong idea."

"No, I saw them together laughing in a cafe and Len-kun never said anything about meeting her," she cried," and when I tried to confront him about it he said I was overreacting and jealous." She broke out in an even larger cry," then I told him I thought we should break up and he just shrugged and said we should too."

"Hold on, I'll be right there," I said before hanging up. Then I looked back at Luka, I really wanted to stay with her, to enjoy our moment together longer but I owed this to Miku.

"Just go," she urged me. I really didn't want to go but Miku needed me right now and I owed it to her. Once I reached the car and started driving I noticed that Luka had came with Kuro-kun which probably meant she had to walk home. My stomach began to knot itself. I wanted to turn back so bad but Miku needed me. She was the one that was there for me through everything. She supported me when my father didn't, she helped me get over Meiko, she was always there.

As soon as I got out of my car in front of Vocaloid Academy Miku was already in my arms crying. I held her and stroked her hair like she did when I told her about my father. Soon her cries turned into little sniffles. "Kaito-senpai?"

"Hm?" I looked down at her and felt something moist touch my lips. I could only stare wide eyed when I saw that Miku had just kissed me. "Miku?"

She clutched my shirt in her fist and there were still tears in her eyes as she looked at me," I should of picked you in the first place, Kaito-senpai..."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOHHHH! :O Just gonna leave it at that for you guys. Good luck with going back to school! -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I woulda updated the day before yesterday but was dancing all day and forgot to eat and ended up getting a killer headache and yesterday was just ugh. So here it is, hope this gives you some entertainment if your procrastinating on hw like I am. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

I was utterly shocked. I wasn't expecting this at all. But was this meant to be, was fate trying to tell me something? Was I meant to be with Miku instead? She was always there for me... But I couldn't help wanting to deny this fate. I want to be with Luka but am I meant to be with Miku?

"I gave you time to cool down but I guess you're just starting to heat up huh?"

We both turned, to our dread, to see Len standing about five feet away from us. His face was expressionless.

"Len," Miku jumped back from me. I guess she didn't really meant what she said. "I was just- but you and that girl and-"

"She was my cousin." I was surprised too, I never knew Len was related to Lily. Now I felt even more guilty leaving her to him. "We haven't seen each other in ages so I didn't recognize her at first during the wedding and I didn't want to make Shion feel guilty for leaving her either. We decided to catch up today. The story seemed outrageous so I was going to tell you once you've calmed down but I guess you had other plans."

I felt my face heat up and I could see that Miku's face was flushed with embarrassment too.

"Len-kun... I'm sorry I-"

Len held up a hand," I'm not ready to talk to you right now, maybe later but just not right now." "Shion, I need to talk to you, alone," he turned and began heading around the corner of the dorm building and turned back and sighed," I'm not gonna beat you up for kissing my girl, I just need to talk to you."

I followed him because, frankly, I couldn't do much else. He said he wouldn't hurt me but I kept my distance just in case.

"Shion, I'm upset at Miku but she wasn't thinking straight."

I nodded," yeah, I knew that."

Len turned around and glared at me," then why didn't you do anything?"

My mouth just open and closed wordless for a second. "I would but I wanted to be there for me. She was there with my father, then Meiko-"

"This is why Luka left you. You treat her like trash." I looked at him confused. "Haven't you noticed that in all those moments Luka had been there for you too, you just chose to notice Miku." I felt my stomach sink. She did ask me what was wrong on the day my father called but I just ran right past her, and Meiko, she tried to talk to me about Meiko way before Miku did, why didn't I notice. And I just left her by herself today, for Miku again. Man, she must hate me now.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her about the kiss." I was about to thank him but he turned on me with the coldest glare yet. "Don't thank me, I won't deny it if she ever asks about it." That was to be expected. "And another thing, Luka is still a good friend of mine, if you ever do something like this ever again I have no problem helping Kuro keep you away from her." I nodded not able to look him in the eye anymore. "That's all I wanted to say, see you later Shion...maybe."

When I was by myself in my car again it hit me how disgusting I've acted towards Luka. When she was there by my side ready to be with me I took the fact that she was always beside me for granted and overlooked her importance in my life. I remembered when she told me she loved me in tears and I gripped the steering wheel tighter when I remember what I said to her in return,_ if you love me, leave me alone_. Man, I was so stupid! I guess she did leave me alone...does that mean she only left me because I told her to? I know this thought is selfish but if I asked her to come back to me would she?

I reached the house and saw the lights were still on so they weren't asleep. Kuro was on the couch in the living room watching the tv but he didn't say anything as I passed so I took that as a good sign. When I reached the top step Luka had just stepped out of the bathroom. I then remembered that I still stunk of fountain water, I was surprised Len didn't make a joke about it. I was about to say something to Luka but then I smelt her fresh out of the shower scent and my mind just went blank.

"Welcome back Kaito," she smiled at me. She was still calling me Kaito that was good but I knew that smile, it was her fake smile. She must be upset that I left her alone to see Miku. "How was Miku?"

I blushed wondering how she found out about the kiss when I realized she was probably asking about why Miku called me so urgently. "Um, she was fine, she misunderstood a situation with Len-kun." It felt so awkward talking to her about this.

"That's okay Len-kun always knows how to handle the situation," Luka smiled. I was kind of jealous how much faith she had in the blonde but I really was in no position to compare myself to Len. We stood there in an awkward silence until Luka stepped around me. "I guess I'll be going to bed now, good night Kaito."

I didn't know what to say so I just went to my room to get ready to take a shower. I took my shower in peace but as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I felt my shirt being tugged and I was shoved against the wall.

"If you ever hurt her again like you did today I will not hesitate to kill you," Kuro hissed in my face. He shoved me away before walking towards his room," I would have respected you more if you weren't so stupid as to toy with Luka's emotions."

I rubbed my shoulder, as if I didn't feel bad enough... I looked at Luka's room. Her lights were off, she must of been asleep. I remembered her sleeping face from all those times she fell asleep on my shoulder during school. She looked so beautiful and her eyelashes were so long, I was always amazed whenever I saw them touch her cheeks. I touched her door lightly with my fingertips. I'm sorry Luka. "Good night Luka," I whispered at her door." And thought about all the things I should of said but didn't as I leaned on the door._ I'll try not to hurt you anymore. I'll try to cherish you like I should have. I love you._

**Somewhere with a pair of paparazzi.**

"This is gold," one of them laughed.

"Once this get's out we'll be rich!" They skimmed through the pictures that they had taken that day of two very popular idols. One male with blue hair and a female...

...with teal hair...

Miku and Kaito were too caught up in the moment they didn't notice when the paparazzi had taken photos of them together. One specifically of their kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>OOHHHHHH DRAMA! LOL I'm aweful I know. Idk if I can update as much now, break is almost over for me and I still gotta finish hw so hope to update soon... -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been really busy for so long but I'm on spring break and got my permit, passed on my first try! Well I'm sure I'm rusty but I'll try my best to pick up where I left off. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I woke up to the smell of eggs and sound in the kitchen. It was strange because I was always the earliest to wake up and I always made breakfast. I walked downstairs and peaked into the kitchen. "Kuro-kun?"

Kaito turned around with a frying pan in hand, "nope, just Kaito." I stepped into the kitchen slowly, confused. "I decided to make you breakfast, you know as a little sorry for leaving you yesterday."

My heart softened a little. I smiled softly at him, "I told you it was fine."

He shook his head in disagreement. "No it isn't so just sit down and enjoy the feast." He set me in a seat in front of the table and my eyes widened in shock, it was a feast!

There were omelets to one side of the table fruits in another, a tower of pancakes, and cereal. Kaito rubbed the back of his head chuckling, "I didn't know what you wanted to eat for breakfast so I made a little of everything. As I picked up a fork he sat across from me waiting for me to take a bite. "Well, how is it," he asked nervously.

"It's great," and I wasn't lying.

He rested an arm on the table, still holding a spatula and leaned on his fist."You aren't just lying to protect my pride are you?"

"No, you aren't trying to get compliments are you?" He didn't know that I liked to sit in silence, even when we were in high school but I never disliked talking to him anyways.

He chuckled, "why, what would give you that absurd idea?"

"Well maybe since you took culinary arts and we were in the same class. You always got an A."

Kaito laughed even louder," what so you expected me to fail?"

"Please, everyone knew you were only in that class to get girls" I teased.

"Okay, because that's so me," Kaito smiled rolling his eyes. It was fun sitting and talking normally with him again. Kuro-kun came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He was never a morning person. But his eyes widened in his surprise when he saw all the food.

"What's the special occasion," he asked suspicious.

"Nothing, Kaito just made us breakfast." I patted the chair next to mine, "come try it, Kaito's a great cook." Kuro-kun sat down slowly, still suspicious. But as soon as he sat down Kaito stood up. I looked up at him questioningly.

He took the apron off and grabbed his jacket of the back of the chair. "I actually need to go somewhere," Kaito smiled.

"Shion, its okay for you to eat with us," Kuro-kun sighed.

"Thanks for the offer," Kaito answered sarcastically as he put on his jacket," but I really do need to go somewhere." He turned and pointed at me, "that'd better be all gone and you'd better be fat by the time I get back." I smiled and began eating again.

When the door was closed signalling that Kaito had left Kuro-kun spoke. "I'm glad you and Shion are getting along," he took a bite of his eggs, "he isn't that bad of a cook." I could tell that he really was happy for me but I could here the slight jealousy in his voice. He pushed the eggs around his plate a little, he was worried that I still had feeling for Kaito. I had difficulty swallowing, I am such a bad girlfriend, I shouldn't allow Kuro-kun to feel insecure.

I held his right hand and played with the ring. "Are you jealous," I teased.

"Of Shion's cooking? Please, I could do better besides, who is he cooking for, a circus?" I chuckled and kissed his cheek but as I tried to sit back down he held me in my place. He wasn't satisfied with just a kiss on the cheek. I never noticed how deep his eyes were and now seeing him up close I noticed how attractive he really was. I suddenly felt self-conscious and started blushing. He chuckled and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I felt guilty kissing Kuro-kun in front of Kaito's food, especially the smiley faced pancakes. But why should I feel guilty, Kuro-kun is my boyfriend. Kaito... is just a friend.

**Kaito's POV**

"I'm glad you and Shion are getting along," I heard Kuro say through the door after I left. "He isn't that bad of a cook." I rolled my eyes.

I heard Luka laugh. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Shion's cooking? Please, I could do better besides, who is cooking for, a circus?" I scoffed, if he's eating it he shouldn't complain. I heard Luka laugh and I twitched when I heard a kissing sound. I heard Kuro chuckle and it was silent again. I pulled the collar of my jacket up, I didn't really have to go, I was just afraid of seeing what I just heard. I walked to my car, maybe driving around a little will help me clear my mind. I was just driving around with no destination in mind when I noticed a little flower shop between two large businesses. It looked so small and old, how could it of stayed open so long?

I parked and decided to give it a look. As I got closer I saw that there were actually a large variety of flowers despite the size of the shop. A couple walked out hand in hand, the girl was practically beaming as she hugged her bouquet of daisies closer to herself. I decided to walk inside and look around.

I stopped by the roses. What caught my eye was a single red rose, the petals were perfectly shaped and it was a deep red. I had to get it, get it for Luka I didn't know why. "Excuse me," I called to the elderly woman in the front of the store, "I would like to purchase a single red rose."

"Of course dear," she smiled at me. I tried to point directly to the specific rose I wanted.

I hovered behind her as she opened the glass door to get it and to make sure I pointed again, "can I get that one?"

"Calm down child,"she chuckled," I'm getting it." I blushed feeling a little embarrassed.

I followed as she went to the front to wrap it. "You made a good choice," she smiled at me. "You know," she said while wrapping the rose, "not a lot of people buy flowers anymore let alone a red one. It may seem cliche but I still find it one of the most romantic ways to express your love." She handed me the rose beaming, "your girlfriends a lucky girl."

I blushed even harder, "no, she's not my girlfriend!"

She chuckled and patted my cheek. "It's okay, once she sees how much you care she will be." She pointed her finger at me, serious, "but she will only see if you don't give up!"

"But she has a boyfriend..."

"Who cares," the old woman threw her arms in the air, "if you really love her you'd fight for her no matter what, until she sees how much you care for her!" She shooed me out of the store, "well, get going! Let that girl show how lucky she is to have you!"

I walked down the street and looked back to see her waving. I chuckled she was a sweet lady, maybe that's how she stayed open so long. I should come back and get some flowers from her again sometime. I was smiling until I saw what was on the jumbo screen in the middle of town. I felt a funny feeling in the bottom of my stomach, my heart began beating like crazy. Len and Miku were on the screen, Len shielding a scared looking Miku from the paparazzi.

"Miku! Is it true you kissed Shion Kaito even though your dating Len?"

"Len, how do you feel about this?"

"Are you jealous?"

The screen shrunk down to show another man. "That's right, yesterday night Hatsune Miku was seen kissing Shion Kaito when she and Kagamine Len are known as Japan's hottest couple." A picture of when Miku kissed me yesterday was shown on the screen. "Does this mark then end for the couple," the man asked dramatically. He directed the attention back to the screen on Miku and Len.

Len had just helped Miku into the car and turned to face the cameras. I expected him to punch someone but he surprised me and everyone else by laughing. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but Miku and Kaito were practicing for a music video. They are the stars in the video for my new song." All the attention turned to the song that Len was talking about, he was good under pressure. "You'll have to wait to find out more about the song, I already told you too much already he laughed. "But as for the question if I'm jealous," he pulled Miku towards him and kissed her in full view of the camera, "sure I'm a little jealous but can he make a girl blush like this?" Miku's face was so red it looked like it was going to explode and as Len gave the camera a smoldering smirk you could hear girls squealing everywhere.

The man announcing the story was obviously shocked at how well Len handled the pressure. "W-well there might be no problem with that but some eye witnesses have said the spotted Mr. Shion with another celebrity that yesterday. Are they a couple?" A picture token on a phone of when Luka and I were picking out our clothes. That stupid girl. "We are in front of Miss Luka's home right now." Oh no. "And it seems there's already trouble in paradise," there was Luka in front of their home being shielded by Kuro, "seems she's got another boy toy while Kaito's away." No, no, NO! I raced to my car, why couldn't those stupid paparazzi leave them alone, why target Luka. I don't think I could be as calm as Len, I'm pretty sure I'm going to punch one of these paparazzi.

Len sent me a text me on my way home. _You owe me big time. Thanks to you I have to write a song for you and Miku to kiss in. I might actually punch you this time. Oh yeah, Luka asked me about the kiss. I told her the truth. If she gets hurt because of this I will guarantee a punch for you. 3 len_

When I reached our home it was already crowded with cameras. As they saw me pull up they started swarming around me. "Kaito! How do you feel about Luka cheating on you?" I shoved them out of the way trying to get to the clearing ahead of me where Luka was. They could see I was mad but saw a different reason.

"How are you going to face the lovers?"

"Do you know they had couple rings?"

"Are you going to end things with Luka?"

"Move," I snarled at the last couple of cameramen to get to Luka. She was in Kuro's arms shielded cameras. "Go away," I roared, "can't you people ever leave us alone?" They weren't fazed and continued to snap their cameras. I was ready to punch someone when I felt someone's arm in front of my chest. I was surprised to see it was Luka, she was calm and stared right into the crowd of paparazzi.

"Yes, Kaito and I spent the day together yesterday." She turned back and held Kuro's hand, "but Kuro-kun's my boyfriend. Kaito is just living here temporarily and we are just friends, we have been since high school." The crowd began to murmur and Luka gripped Kuro's hand tighter. He squeezed her hand in return and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Is this true?" All attention was turned towards me, all silent waiting for my reply. "It's true, Kuro-kun is Luka's boyfriend and I am only living in this house temporarily. It is also true that Luka and I have been friends since high school." "But", I turned and looked Luka right in the eyes, "I don't see Luka as just a friend." The paparazzi flew into a frenzy. "Even though she has a boyfriend I'm madly in love with her and I don't intend on giving up on her."

"We're done then," Kuro pushed me and Luka into the house. "You all got your answers", with that he slammed the door and glared at me. "Are you crazy," Kuro hissed, "they'll never leave her alone now."

But I wasn't listening I was still looking at Luka. "I meant ever word I said." She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm going to my room," she turned and ran upstairs.

"Luka," I called out as I tried to follow her but she slammed the door in my face. "We need to talk." I knocked on the door and noticed I still had the rose in my hand. Some petals had fallen off but it was still beautiful. I barely noticed a card attached to the flower, the old lady must of added it. _A rose, red as deep as my love for you._ Even if I didn't write it, it was somewhat true. I pulled out a pen and added a little not on the end.

"Luka, I'll leave for now but I have something for you. Please take it, I'm leaving it in front of your door." I set the rose down and walked to my room. That was all I could do right for now. I heard the paparazzi still outside and decided to make a call to Master. "Master, would it be troublesome to get some guards in front of our gates?" I heard the old lady in my head,_ if you really love her you'd fight for her no matter what, until she sees how much you care for her! _I lied down on my bed, I am. You bet I am. I mentally noted to get the gates electrically charged after we get the guards in.

**Luka's POV**

I was on the couch watching tv with Kuro-kun when I saw something that caught my breath. Kaito was kissing Miku, right there on my tv screen. I couldn't think straight, I felt Kuro-kun turn to me but I didn't hear a thing he said, I heard the tv say something about yesterday night. My chest felt tight. I knew he was going to see Miku yesterday, I knew he still cared for her but why did it still hurt and surprise me so much. I looked back up at the screen and saw Len, I picked up my phone and started texting Len, he would know what was going on. _Is it true?_ I asked him

_Yes, Miku kissed him because she was upset but I'm not going to defend him, he didn't resist or push her away._

I didn't know what to say.

_I'm sorry Luka, if you want, I can punch him in the face for you. Trust me, I wouldn't mind **at**_** all.**

"Luka...," Kuro-kun touched my arm lightly. He looked so worried. I turned and hugged him tightly, trying to hold back the tears. Kuro-kun was so sweet, I love him so much. I love him. I love Kuro-kun. Not Kaito. I'm not going to let Kaito bother me, I won't let this hurt Kuro-kun. Kaito never really cared about me, if he was so willing to go back to Miku, that showed me how much he really cared. I felt stupid for forgiving him so easily in the morning. I fell for his charm so easily, I'm doing to Kuro-kun what he was doing to me.

Not anymore, I went straight to the front door and opened it. The paparazzi were swarming around me but I didn't pay them any attention. Kuro-kun followed me confused and worried, as he saw the paparazzi swarm me he ran to my side and covered me from the paparazzi. I waited, looking straight ahead of me, waiting until Kaito came home. There I'll make it clear to everyone and him that Kuro-kun is the only one in my heart. I felt him pull me into his chest and smelt the familiar scent, I wasn't going to let Kaito play with my feelings anymore. I won't let anyone hurt Kuro-kun.

Then I saw his car pull up. He didn't even notice the paparazzi, he pushed his way through, looking for me. "Move," he snarled as he pushed past two of the cameramen to reach me. He stood protectively in front of me shielding me from the paparazzi, "Go away, can't you people ever leave us alone?" I gulped, I can't let him move me anymore. Kaito was ready to lunge at them when I stopped him.

He looked at me confused but I looked straight ahead. "Yes, Kaito and I spent the day together yesterday." The cameras began flashing furiously. I turned back and smiled at Kuro-kun and pulled him beside me. "But," I continued, "Kuro-kun is my boyfriend." I could feel Kaito staring at me in utter shock. "Kaito is just living here temporarily and we are just friends, we have been since high school." They began murmuring amongst themselves and I squeezed Kuro-kun's hand nervous now. He squeezed my hand in response and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, that calmed my heart a little.

They then turned to Kaito for a response. "It's true," he answered, "Kuro-kun is Luka's boyfriend and I am only living in this house temporarily."But," he looked me straight in the eyes, "I don't see Luka as just a friend." I couldn't breath, I wasn't expecting that, especially in front of the paparazzi. Kaito keep his eyes on mine as everyone started going crazy, even with the lights constantly flashing, he kept his gaze firmly on mine. "Even though she has a boyfriend I'm madly in love with her and I don't intend on giving up on her."

I tried to process what was going on and Kuro-kun led me into the house. I couldn't hear anything, Kaito said something but I couldn't hear. I couldn't look Kuro-kun in the eye either, I felt so guilty and I didn't know why. I felt suffocated between the two. "I'm going to my room," I mumbled as I ran up stairs. I could hear Kaito following me but I was scared, I ran into my room and slammed the door in his face and locked it. I huffed breathless looking around my room. It looked so foreign. I climbed on my bed and hugged a pillow.

"We need to talk," I heard Kaito's voice behind the door. I held my breath. I wished he would leave, I really didn't want to see him. As if he heard my wish he stepped back. "Luka, I'll leave for now but I have something for you." I saw the shadow of the item he left under my door. "Please take it, I'm leaving it in front of your door." I sat there until I heard the door to his bedroom close. I looked under the door to make sure but I only saw the shadow of what Kaito left in front of my door. I slowly opened my door and peeked the surrounding, I would of looked so stupid if someone was watching. When I was completely sure no one was outside I opened the door and picked up what Kaito left for me.

It was a single red rose. I was surprised how beautiful it was, it was breathtaking, even if it was only one rose. I picked the note left on the rose and read it. _A rose, red as deep as my love for you_, was written in beautiful calligraphy. I looked at the rose again, that's why it stood out so much, it was so much darker than a normal rose. I looked down at the note again and saw something written in Kaito's handwriting, _That's not true, if it was as deep as my love for you it would be the darkest shade of black. And that still wouldn't be enough._ I softened a little as I stroked the petals on the rose. But I noticed Kuro-kun downstairs. He was sitting on the couch arms on his knees, hands on his face, thumb under his chin, fingers meeting together above his nose, and his eyes staring ahead. He was thinking of ways to fix what Kaito did. A way to protect me.

I looked at the focus in his eyes. I could also see the worry. He was worried that Kaito would have swayed my heart, and I held the rose tighter, I almost had. I closed the door slowly. I found a long slender box in my room and placed the rose and note inside. I would keep the rose and card but I would would also put the remaining feelings for Kaito in along side it. I looked at the beautiful rose one more time before I closed the box. I took a deep breath, tomorrow I will face Kaito as I would any other person, Kuro-kun will be the only man I look at. I put the box in my desk drawer but as I lied down I could still see the presence of the box in the drawer.

**Kuro's POV**

I just sat there. He's going to win her back. Luka is trying to hard to fight it, I laughed to myself when I remembered her holding my hand. She looked fearless but she gripped my hand so hard I thought it would break. She was seriously ready to give up on Kaito, it made me so happy! Then he'd had to come and say what he did and confuse her all over again. I closed my eyes, I've loved her all my life, I've been separated so long, it was so agonizing when she told me she fell in love with Kaito. I was an ocean away, I couldn't even fight for her. Then he had the nerve to hurt her and now he wanted her back.

"I don't intend on giving up on her," he had said. I opened my eyes again and smirked.

"I never did and I don't plan to anytime soon either."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, took me a long time to write this. It's not coming to me as smoothly :( I' getting rusty I hope it gets better as I write more. I'll try to update faster since I'm on break. Sorry if Luka sounds mean here but I hate it when a girl in a drama likes a guy and after he breaks her heart there's this sweet guy helping her get over him but as soon as the other guy wants her back SHE GOES RUNNING BACK LEAVING THE GUY WHO WAS COMFORTING HER THE WHOLE TIME HEARTBROKEN! I just hate it! When their heart breaks so does mine ;A; why are drama girls so stupid? Don't get this wrong, this is still LuKaito but I'm not going to let Kaito get away so easily. He took Luka for granted and now he'll have to work to get her back. LOL maybe I just have a soft spot for Kuro XD -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm not giving up on this but I've been very busy since school ended and I still am but I'm trying! XD Well Kaito our Japanese transfer student returned to Japan yesterday...so sad...he said I was like a big sister to him... And on top of that I still gotta do Key Club stuff this summer but I'll probably use this as an excuse not to do my AP summer projects LOL YAY! Better for you guys! XD -DBSKLOVER P.S. Sorry gonna be rusty, tryin to pick up from where I left off**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I woke up nervous, I wasn't ready to see Kaito yet. I slowly opened my door and peeked down the hallway. Kaito's door was still closed but I couldn't tell if he was still in it.

"He left early," Kuro-kun's voice shocked me so much I jumped. I turned around and looked at him and I could feel the guilt slowly sinking to the bottom of my stomach. Why should I be sneaking around Kaito when I have Kuro-kun. Kuro-kun just stared at me but then broke into a gentle, playful smile, "what, did I scare you that bad?" He moved my bed head from my eyes and I had a hard time gulping down my tears. I hugged him close and though he was surprised at first he gave me a tight squeeze back. I squeezed my eyes shut and a single tear slipped through. I gripped his shirt and I could feel his broad shoulder, they were so strong, they made me feel safe.

"Kuro-kun..." was all I could whisper. He just shushed me and began stroking my hair. I sighed into him taking in his fresh sent and at that thought I could feel his throat rumble at the top of my head. "What are you laughing at," I mumbled annoyed and embarrassed into his shirt.

"Well, I was just thinking it's quite obvious one of the two of us didn't brush their teeth this morning." I jumped back instantly and slapped his chest. He just laughed and smiled at me, "feeling better?"

I grinned, I am so lucky to have him. I shoved him moving him back a few steps and ran to the bathroom. "Don't wanna knock you out with my morning breath," I shouted back. I took a shower too just in case he complained the rest of me stunk too. I dried my hair as I walked down the stairs and I saw Kuro-kun holding a list and sighing. I gripped his shoulders suddenly surprising him. "What are you looking at?"

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the list again. "There are two ingredients that I need but they are only in stock in stores across town from each other." He turned back to smirk at me, "that's what I get for wanting to make a nice dinner for my girlfriend."

"Well then just split the list and I'll go to one store while you go to the other."

"But-" _the gossip. _He didn't say it but I knew he was thinking it.

"I'll be fine." This drama is probably hurting him more than Kaito and me. No, there was nothing between us and I had to show it by acting as normal as possible. Kuro-kun is too much of a sweetheart, he'd be more worried if I was upset so to make sure he's fine I'll act fine.

He wrote up two new lists but he hesitated before handing me one. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering I grabbed one list from his hand and my purse. I gave him a peck on the cheek before I left, "this is the least I can do since you're making the dinner for me.

I stepped out of the door and took a deep breath before heading out into the street, I needed to act normal. I looked at the list. UGH. Why did I have to pick the longer one.

**Kaito's POV**

I woke up early and stood in front of Luka's door. I opened and closed my fists nervously at my sides. _Do I look creepy? What if she doesn't want to talk to me? _These thoughts ran through my head and I nearly scared myself back into my own room. When it seemed like I finally calmed down my nerves my cellphone rang. I picked it up quickly hoping it didn't wake Luka.

"Yo, Shion, get down to the studio, we're going to start recording and filming," Len's voice ordered through the phone.

"What," I nearly screamed but remembered what time it was and lowered my voice," we're going to do it all in one day?"

I heard Len hiss annoyed on the other end," I don't like this and I want to get it over with as soon as possible. You owe me." With that he hung up. I looked at Luka's door one more time before I headed downstairs. Maybe I can talk to her when I get back.

My shoulders were sagged as I shuffled slowly to my car. Len made sure I got everything right on the first try and if I made even one little mistake he made sure I did it perfectly during the retake. For the kiss scene he made sure to pull me aside to warn me if there was a mistake during the kiss scene there would be no retake.

When I reached my car I leaned back into the seat and just stared at the ceiling of my car. When I kissed Miku I felt nothing, it was just lips on lips. Before whenever I looked at them I wanted to kiss her. After the kiss my heart didn't race and I didn't feel nervous (I was more nervous at what Len might have done.) I touched my lips and I could still feel the warmth of Luka's kiss. It was so long but I could recall her kiss. I could remember the curve of her lips and her scent, just thinking about it was driving me crazy. I smiled, this meant it was real this time. I was truly in love with Luka. I felt a burst of adrenaline and I couldn't wait to go home and just see her face.

But the smile I had on the whole ride home dropped when I pulled up in front of the house. Luka was outside but she was picking up groceries of the ground. But she wasn't alone, she was surrounded by a group of girls. They were split in half both sides screaming at each other then at Luka. Luka seemed to be ignoring them as she picked up the dropped groceries but after she picked up anything they'd just smack it out of her hands.

I stepped out of the car, my anger building. As I neared I picked up their voices.

"You think you're all that just because you're a little famous," one girl spat, "why won't you just reject Kaito already, you just like to have two guys fighting over you, don't you?"

"No don't you dare reject Kaito," another girl screamed," do you know how many girls wished they were in your place, don't you dare go breaking his heart because you feel like keeping your other little affair. You should be grateful that he would even pick you, how dare you even think about rejecting him."

Luka just stayed quiet and tried to pick up another bag but a girl stepped on the bag. "Are you listening," she demanded.

Luka glared up at the girl. "That was Kuro-kun's."

The girl scoffed, "I don't care about that nobody, this is Kaito we're talking abo-"

"Kaito, Kaito, Kaito," Luka fumed as she stood up. She looked absolutely menacing, "I don't care about Kaito, this has nothing to do with me but don't you dare say anything about Kuro-kun."

This only made the girls mad. They began shoving and pulling her hair screaming at her.

"STOP," I practically growled. They turned around shocked and embarrassed to be caught. I didn't care what they thought I shoved them aside and pulled a stunned Luka towards the house. "I don't care what you guys think, you people know nothing about us, so just shut up and leave us alone," I spat.

Once we were safe inside Luka came to her senses and pulled her hand away from mine. "You shouldn't have done that to them, they were your fans," she mumbled.

I was becoming angry at her too. "What, so I was supposed to stand there and let them beat you?"

"What do you care," she was mad in return, "you and I have no connection." I opened my mouth to tell her that we do have a connection. That I loved her and she loved me, that we were best friends, that she had my heart in a death grip, that even though she infuriated me right now all I wanted to do was hold her to me and kiss her until all my anger dissipated. "Don't you dare say we do, I'm only a fall back for you. I was there when you fell for Meiko, when that didn't work out you fell for Miku and even pushed away **my **confession to **you **but now that she's out of the picture and I finally have a chance with a nice guy who's willing to love me you want me back!"

I was shaking with fury, I couldn't even control what I was saying, I just wanted her to hurt like how she was hurting me. "What about you," I accused, "who are you to act all high and mighty?" She shifted surprised I was turning it on her. I was only a replacement to you precious _Kuro-kun._"

"Wha-"

I cut her off, "why did you never hug me face to face huh, it was just so you could imagine I was your little lover."

I felt a stinging on my left cheek, when did she get so close. But when I looked at her face my stomach felt the lowest it had ever been. She was glaring at me so hard but hot tears were leaving red streaks on her face. "I hate you," she huffed. "I hate you so much." I was shocked, all my anger seemed to disappear. "I loved you for you," she said between short breaths," I only saw you, I didn't even think about Kuro-kun with you. You filled my mind but it was never the same for you. I was terrified of standing in front of you and seeing you look pass me. I was so afraid of your rejection." My throat felt unbearably tight. Luka looked up to blink back some of her tears and let out a sad laugh, "I used to love how passionate you are, how you always spoke your heart. I always wished you'd direct it at me but who knew it would turn out to be a double sided blade." I felt like throwing up. I walked towards her trying to apologize but she backed away from me like I was a plague. "But I'm glad, now I can see all of you and you know what? You are a jerk. You only care about yourself you don't care about hurting anyone else as long as you get what you want."

She turned and walked back into the house. I wanted so badly to stop her but I didn't know what I would say. I wanted her to know I was so sorry but what would telling her do, it couldn't change what I did. As I saw her form get further and further away my chest hurt so much. I love her, I love her, I love her. I don't deserve he but I love her so much. I want to cry and beg to her that I'm sorry but that isn't enough, I ruined any chance I had with her, I hurt her so much. But I'm so selfish I want her still, I can't let her go.

**Luka's POV**

I ran into the house and straight to my room and gasped between my tears. I couldn't believe I had just said all that. Maybe the girls were right maybe I was just playing them both. During my whole outburst I felt it, all the feelings I had for Kaito. They never disappeared they were always here just pushed down. But I can't do this to Kuro-kun, I just can't. If I can't forget these feelings I'll push them into the deepest part of my heart so I'll be able to forget it one day. Kuro-kun is the best for me and he deserves all my love, he doesn't deserve to be hurt, he is the only innocent one.

I heard a buzz on my cellphone and I saw it was a text from Len.

_I know you're probably going through crazy fans demanding you pick between the two and I thought this'd make you feel better -Len_

I followed the link to a sight called TEAM LUKA and I laughed, which sounded more like a choke through my tears. They were all kind messages directed to me. One caught my attention.

_Hey Luka, I bet you're having a hard time with everyone telling you to pick a guy and which guy is better but you know what I don't care. If you pick one or neither I respect your decision. I love you for your singing and who you are and no little lover gossip is going to turn me against you. -Someone on Your Side_

I broke down in sobs. From relief because there were people here for me or grief because of this whole situation.

**Kuro's POV**

"Don't you dare say anything about Kuro-kun," I heard Luka threaten from the front of the house. I rushed there worried about her safety. But by the time I reached the front gate I saw Kaito leading her into the yard. I followed them in with my eyes and as I reached the gates the girls turned their eyes on me.

"It's you," one of the girls spat.

I glared down at her, I was in no mood for this. "Leave, before I murder you." Half of me believed I was serious and they seemed to believe it too because they ran.

I couldn't bring myself to go in and just stood there leaning against the wall listening to their conversation. I winced at the part where After I heard Luka run back to the house I covered my face with my hands. She was still in love with Kaito and there wasn't anything we could do about it. I cracked a small smile, Luka was trying so hard to deny it, she was trying so hard to give me a chance. But this is something we can't help.

I kind of always knew from the start. I now know I don't have a chance but I can't bring myself to give up. I think I get what that girl meant now.

**_A couple years back in the US_**

_I stood there awkwardly. I hated when they cried. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE knew I was waiting for Luka, even to the point that people thought I was a stalker or just some weird lonely boy but girls just had to go and confess then go crying as soon as I tell them I can't return their feelings. Why do they do it?_

_This girl surprised me a bit. She actually began laughing as she wiped her tears, "I knew you'd reject me, just didn't expect myself to cry."_

_I took this opportunity to ask the question. "Why did you confess to me even though you knew I wouldn't return your feelings?"_

_She wiped her eyes again and shrugged. "When you fall in love with someone you hope, even though you know it's hopeless."_

I chuckled, was she right. I removed my hand from my face and felt the moisture in my hands. As I looked at them I could see more dripping into my hands. "I didn't expect this either."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kuro ;A; poor everyone right now. I hope this chapter made up for the fact I was gone so long. I probably lost quite a few reader lol. And I know it's random but I had to add the little fan message, I myself am a fan of many bands and I wanted to show that not all fans are crazy, dramas never show the normal fans and I couldn't think of anyone who could of sent Luka the text so I picked Len, I can't help putting him in a good light LOL. Please review even though it's been months, I promised I wouldn't give up and I won't it might take a long time but I won't give up. P.S. please don't be harsh I make the story up as I go -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Well finally got back to this story. I had a little of this part planned out but never got to it and now I got more of it in my head. I hope you don't get bored of this story and stay to the end, thank you for all those who faithfully wait for this story. There will be more humor in the chapters to come, I know the recent(not really) ones are depressing but it'll get brighter, I'm not the type to stay depressed for long. XD -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro's POV<strong>

I walked up to Luka's door, I could hear her sniffling. I knew I decided I'd absolutely do this but I couldn't help the hesitation I felt. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear Luka's sniffling stop and a silence in which I know she was trying to clean herself up but she didn't make a move towards the door.

"It's me," I reassured her.

As soon as I said those words I heard the soft pitter-patter of her footsteps as she rushed to the door. She opened the door and did her best to put on a bright smile. "Kuro-kun."

My throat closed, I'm sorry Luka...but this is going to hurt me so much more than it will you...

**Luka's POV**

I heard a knock on my door and I held my breath and rubbed the tears from my eyes. Who could be outside my door. Kaito had enough decency to leave me alone after what happened, right?

"It's me," I relaxed at the sound of Kuro-kun's voice.

And when I opened the door I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his face. The face of the man who was been with me all my years and the one who was always on my side. "Kuro-kun," I let out a sigh of relief. But the feeling didn't last, he was smiling but it was the smile he used to try to hide something from me. Something that was hurting him.

I pulled him into my room not wanting to accidentally bump into Kaito. I made him sit on my bed and I knelt in front of him taking his hands. "What's wrong," I asked trying to get him to look at me.

"Luka," he began, trying to slip his hands out of mine. I held on tightly, I didn't like how this was going. "Luka, let's end this."

I couldn't breath, my head was beginning to throb as the blood rushed into my head. I let go of his hands. He still wouldn't look at me. "What are you talking about," stood up wracking my brain for any reason why he'd act like this. "Is this about Kaito, if it is don't worry, I love you."

He still wouldn't look at me. "We tried but it didn't work. Thank you for trying, Luka. Thank you for trying to give me a chance but we all know who you really love."

I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and kissed him. I didn't want to hear this, he was wrong. "I love you, Kuro-kun," I said between a kiss.

"Luka-" he tried to begin again but I cut him off and took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and push him back on the bed.

"LUKA!" The force of his voice and his arms when they pulled me back off him shocked me. "Do you really think this will convince me that we are right for each other, if anything this confirms I'm doing the right thing." I saw the angry look on his face dissolve when a drop of water hit his face. Then he seemed to blur before my eyes.

"I love you," I said again, not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself anymore. Then I felt him pull me into his arms and I cried on his chest as he stroked my hair

"I know you do Luka, just not the way I love you," he tried to sooth me and I couldn't help but cling onto his shirt and sob even harder. "I will always love you, whenever you need me I'll be by your side, I'll be your best ally."

"I love you," I muttered into his shirt as he stroked my hair.

I muttered it over and over and he always replied with a gentle, "thank you" until we both fell asleep.

I woke up first the next morning and saw that I was still lying on Kuro-kun. I slowly got off him and headed towards the door. I looked back and smiled at him, after all I put him through, the least I could give him is a good rest. I stepped out of my door and my foot caught on something and I ended up tripping over it.

I turned around to see Kaito clutching his stomach. Guiltily my heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. "Kaito?"

**Kaito's POV**

After Luka ran up into her room I saw the remains of what was the meal that she was planning to make. It was kind of my fault that the meal was ruined so I decided to make dinner, to make it up to her and maybe a little...to that other guy. I know that they are together now but my love for Luka is true and she has to feel it too. I'll show her, this time I'll wait for her. There is always a chance for us.

But I waited until it was late into the night but Luka never came down those stairs. Was she still mad at me? I still took a tray up the stairs and just sat in front of her door. She would get hungry eventually. Even though she might not want to see me I'll show her I'm serious and I'll wait for her. I didn't know when but I apparently fell asleep waiting for her to come out of her room.

I was awoken with a painful jab to my stomach and felt something fall over me.

"Kaito?" I turned around to see it was Luka who had tripped over me. I smiled, she didn't hate me, she was actually talking to me.

"Luka?" I heard a voice coming from her room?

Why was that guy's voice coming from her room. I turned to look in her room and I saw him on her bed seemingly just waking up. The bedding and the sheets were a mess around him. I felt like throwing up, they spent the night together...

"Kaito," Luka asked confused trying to grab my arm but I jerked it away. I couldn't look at her right now. I got up and walked out of the house and just drove around aimlessly. Maybe there isn't a chance for us...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry it will get better next chapter. It isn't as depressing. XD On a side note I know I wrote Kaito doing it but I hate it and I hate when I see it in dramas too, when they drive around because they are upset, in my mind what I'm thinking about is "THAT IS SUCH A WASTE OF GAS" lol just a little pet peeve XD -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I'm back~ School's almost starting up for me again, I only have a week left T.T -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

After I felt that I calmed down I decided to head back home. I was a little surprised to see Luka in the kitchen. She looked up at me with an embarrassed and guilty look. The anger started to build itself up again.

"Um, can you help me make dinner," Luka asked meekly.

I should have said no, she already chose. But before I could warn myself I was picking up an apron and started dicing the vegetables. From the corner of my eye I could see she was trying to start a conversation but stopped herself every time. I didn't feel like talking so I let the silence stay between. Finally she gathered her courage and took a deep breath and I could see she turned to face me. What I didn't expect was what came out of her mouth.

"Kuro-kun and I broke up."

I should have been happy but instead I felt angry. I slapped the knife down on the dicing board and I could see her literally jump in the air. "I didn't think you were that type of girl."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"I saw him in your room," I mumbled. She gasped in surprise and that hurt me more than I thought it would. "Listen, just cause it didn't work out with him doesn't mean you can use me as a fall back."

"What," she sounded insulted. "Even if Kuro-kun and I broke up I wouldn't just jump into your arms." That kind of ticked me off. "Look I was just wondering if we could just hang out as friends sometimes," she mumbled embarrassed.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "friends with benefits?"

"You- You'd actually think I could be that horrible," she asked hurt evident in her voice but my pride and jealousy would let me look her in the face.

"I don't know..." And then I felt a hot sting on my left cheek.

I finally looked at her and saw tears in her eyes but she had on the meanest glare I had ever seen come from her. "I thought we knew each other better than that. I-I," she choked on a sob. The heat drained out of me, I felt utterly cold, I tried to step closer to comfort her. But she backed away as soon as I lifted a finger. "No," she glared at me through her tears, "stay away from me."

She ran out the door and when I started after her a figure came around the corner and shoved me roughly against the wall.

I felt a fist yet again on my left cheek. I opened my eyes to see no other than Kuro hoisting me up by the collar of the apron and for the first time I was actually scared by his glare. "How could she love such a freakin'-" He shoved me away and picked up a jacket and began to head towards the door.

Then it hit me. "You guys...you didn't really sleep together did you?"

He stopped at the door and stared at me over his shoulder. "Would you love her any less?"

"... no."

**Luka's POV**

I sat near the fountain where Kaito threw me in. I was sobbing my heart out not caring that people were looking. I was already too angry and embarrassed. Even though a regular person could come up with the same conclusion if they saw Kuro-kun in my room but it was Kaito. I thought he knew me better, to think he'd think I was that kind of girl. I let out another big sob.

"Hey now, what's gotten the beautiful Megurine Luka down," a smooth voice asked me.

"Go away, I don't really want to put up with anyone right now."

"Hey I don't know what that Kaito said about me but I've chanced, I'm no longer that flirtatious player. Besides that dark brooding boyfriend of your's scares me." I looked up to see Gakupo.

I wiped my tears, "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine," he sat down next to me. "So you having boyfriend troubles."

"No, we broke up." Gakupo looked at me confused. "No, I broke up with my boyfriend but not on bad terms. He isn't the reason I'm crying." Gakupo's face only got more confused.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Okay just tell me the whole story, I might be able to help you. I don't mean to brag but I'm quite experienced in relationships good and bad."

I rolled my eyes at that comment but I noticed since he began speaking to me I felt a little better. So I let out a big sigh and began my story. He listened silently till the end.

"Wow, a lot of drama in your life." I nodded. "And you're still in in love with that idiot." I nodded again, more hesitantly this time.

I grabbed at my hair. "UGH, I don't know what to do now. I hate him right now yet I still love him." I lowered my hand and looked at my palms. "It's just...I thought he knew me better than that...I can't believe he actually believes I..."

Gakupo leaned back on his hands and looked at the sky, "no I don't believe he thinks you're like that, I think he was just caught up in his jealousy." Then I felt him lean in. "But if you want to get a little revenge on him, how about we make him a little something to be jealous about," he whispered.

Then next thing I knew Gakupo wasn't next to me anymore. I looked up to see that Kuro-kun had pulled him up away from me. "Wait, Kuro-kun it isn't like that! He's helping me!" Kuro-kun looked at me confused then at Gakupo suspicious.

Gakupo smirked mischievously at Kuro-kun, "want to pull one over on Shion?"

Kuro-kun raised an eyebrow then smirked. "I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Brought back Gakupo and made him a good guy :D He isn't going to be a love interest, a warning to GakupoxLuka shippers, so don't get your hopes up. He's just gonna be a friend and help get revenge on Kaito. LOL sorry Kaito. So I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter! -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm baaaccckkk after a long time. I can only update one story at a time and I have a couple going on at one time, very busy schedule. But I never abandon any unfinished ones, don't you worry. I've actually had this chapter wracking around my brain for a while just never got the time to get it down XP It might be patchy since I kept it in my head for so long but I'll do my best. I probably lost a lot of followers but super grateful for those who stayed with me all this time and for those who decided to pick this story up, always glad to get new readers.- DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

"NO." Kuro-kun's eyebrows were knit together.

"Do you want to get back at Shion or what?"

"Still, I don't want to do this. Luka are you sure he's changed, what if this is just some sly ploy?"

"Hello, I'm right here."

I sighed. "Yes, he's different and even if it is a trick I'm not interested in him."

"Ouch. Still right here."

Gakupo stood up and brushed his knees. "You heard it yourself she's not interested in me. At all, that's a good confidence builder, thank you very much. There's nothing but Shion's discomfort to gain from this. All you have to do is stand by Luka's side."

"...fine..."

"Thank you Kuro-kun," I smiled.

"I still think he's enjoying this too much."

Gakupo gave him a mischievous grin. "Anyone who get's to be Megurine Luka's guest even for a night is a lucky man." He shrugged, "maybe I'll even get lucky tonight."

Kuro-kun growled. I sighed. "Come on guys are we gonna start this plan or not?"

.:.-.:.-.:.

Gakupo knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps running to the door and it was swung open. "Lu-"

"Kaito! It's good to see you too," Gakupo beamed at a stunned Kaito. I had the hardest time trying to keep the corners of my lips from twitching upwards.

Kaito looked to me for an explanation. "I met him today while I was out and invited him over for dinner."

Kuro-kun walked around us into the house, the grumpy look still on his face.

Kaito turned to Kuro-kun in disbelief. "You're okay with this?"

Kuro-kun met my eyes then sighed and turned his gaze to Kaito. "I believe in her."

Kaito swallowed and shifted on his foot uncomfortably. I started feeling guilty about this but I pushed the feeling down. That's what's different about me and the main character in the dramas. They wouldn't stoop to revenge, especially against the guy they love but I'm not the goody-goody main character that takes the guy back when he apologizes. No. I've been hurt and I'm going to get my revenge.

"Oh what a fine home you have Luka-chan!" Gakupo broke through the awkward pause and surveyed the home. "It must get awfully lonely by yourself though," he turned back and gave me a flirtatious smile.

Kaito stepped in between us. "It's fine because Kuro and I live here with her, actually we even eat dinner together all the time."

"Which reminds me, I need to get dinner ready," I said on cue. Our plan would officially start now.

"Oh, do you need any help," Gakupo asked.

"It's fine, your a guest, I'll help her," Kaito answered with a tight lipped smile. "You probably wouldn't know the way around our ki-"

"Thank you Gakupo, the more help the better," I interrupted.

Kaito gave me a betrayed look but I pretended I didn't notice.

"Oh yeah, Luka-chan, fish is your favorite food right?" Gakupo asked with a smile. This was all part of our plan.

"Yes, actually," I answered, "how did you know?"

"Well when you like someone you try to learn as much about them as you can," he leaned in and nudged my shoulder.

"Actually," Kaito squished himself between us to start chopping some vegetables, "her favorite is tuna."

Gakupo gave me a knowing smile. Our plan was working. Gakupo told me the signs. _If he starts feeling jealous he'll try to intimidate me with special things he knows about you._

"Well back to you Luka-chan," Gakupo brushed aside Kaito's comment, "I heard you write a lot of your own songs."

"Um, yes, I do," I am genuinely embarrassed about this. Gakupo never talked about bringing that up during our planning stage.

"I hope you can show me some of your songs after dinner," Gakupo shot me his million dollar smile that would probably have had my heart beating like crazy if I wasn't already in love with the jerk between us.

Kaito didn't say anything but he seemed to be chopping the vegetables up more violently than usual.

Dinner was so much fun for me. I spent the time talking to Gakupo and Kuro-kun and Gakupo isn't such a bad guy to hang out with. Especially after watching him annoy the heck out of Kaito by butting him out of our conversations.

"Kuro-kun I'm taking Gakupo up to my room to show him some of my songs," I called to Kuro-kun from the bottom of the stairs as we were finishing up the dishes.

"Nn," Kuro-kun grumbled.

"What?! You're okay with this?!"

"I trust her," Kuro-kun sighed.

"What, I am that kind of girl after all," I bit out bitterly. That wasn't part of our plan but I couldn't help it.

The guilt was visible on his entire face and I began to regret what I said. He turned away and mumbled, "...okay... I, I'll bring you some snacks later."

I didn't reply and I was grateful Gakupo followed me up without teasing Kaito for that.

"Sorry my desk is so messy," I tried picking up as many papers as I could. I wasn't planning to show him my desk one of my biggest embarrassments. Gakupo just leaned against the door watching me fret back and forth trying to clean my room.

"Yes, she used to fall asleep back at the dorms, I always had to come over and carry her to her bed," Kaito chuckled carrying a plate of fruit. I had trouble gulping. I couldn't believe he remembered...

I looked at Gakupo and he winked. _If he gets more intimidated he'll start sharing special things between you guys._

My heart felt bubbly and I had to fight the urge to touch my cheeks. It felt good to see that Kaito cares about me even though I've heard it from his mouth already.

"Luka, would you like to do a duet with me sometime," Gakupo asked taking my hand.

"She can't," Kaito answered for me annoyance clear in his voice, "her schedule is very busy." Though I know it's out of jealous, I didn't like having him answering questions directed for me.

"I would love to," I smiled. I turned to Kaito," could you leave, you're getting annoying."

Kaito opened his mouth to protest but pressed his lips into a flat line before he answered. "Fine." He left without looking back and I felt guilty again.

"That was too harsh wasn't it," I slumped into the chair at my desk.

"No it's fine just watch," Gakupo smiled knowingly. We decided to go downstairs and chat with Kuro-kun and I noticed that Kaito had left the house. I began to really regret what I said. Then I heard the door open and Kaito's voice along with another person's. A girl's.

"Oh hey guys. This is Neru," Kaito introduced his guest smiling smugly. I was shocked but I wasn't looking at Kaito, I was looking at Gakupo.

He winked at me. He was right.

_If he gets jealous enough, he'll try to get you jealous._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is. Hope this was worth the wait. LOL. Sorry if it wasn't T.T Please stay with me till the end. DBSKLOVER<strong>  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm back (after the longest time away LOL).I officially got the seal of biliteracy for Japanese, those 4 years amounted to something LOL though I still doubt I'd survive in Japan LOL Well I'm back and I actually have a few stories I need to update but I decided to update this story first because I think I went the longest without updating this story LOL Well I hope those who have followed my story so far are still here and I'm always happy to get new readers though I warn you guys this is my first siting down to write in months. -DBSKlover**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

I hurried out of the house I didn't know where I wanted to go I just wanted to get away from Luka with Gakupo. I calmed down when I sat down on the porch and got got a fresh of breath air but I was still annoyed. All I wanted to do was apologize and make it up to Luka. It didn't help that as soon as she broke up with her boyfriend she brought another guy home, and Gakupo out of all people. Well two people can play at that game. I pulled out my phone. I hesitated before I dialed the number. Neru was a trainee in our company and flirted with me from time to time, so I don't think she'd mind if I called her over. But thinking about using her made me feel kind of guilty, but Neru was a natural flirt so there wouldn't be a problem, right? It would just be hanging around the house to show Luka that she wasn't the only woman around me and I'll be sure to treat Neru properly. I nodded trying to convince myself that this would be okay and dialed the number.

After two rings Neru picked up the phone.

"Kaito-kun?! I know I gave you my number but I never thought you'd actually call," Neru answered surprised but you could still hear the excitement in her voice," so what's up?"

I started regretting this call already. "I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Really," asked Neru suspicious," where?"

"Well I was hoping we could hang out at my house." Shoot. That didn't sound misleading at all. "I mean, really just hang out not- I mean we won't be alone in my home."

"Who will be there," Neru asked with a light chuckle.

"Oh, um, my house mates, Kuro and Luka and-"

"Ooooohhh, I get what this is about," Neru interrupted me," you want get Luka jealous."

I opened my mouth trying to explain but I found myself with nothing to say. I could only gape at my cellphone and feel my face heat up.

I heard her laugh more openly on the phone. "Don't worry Kaito, when you called I wasn't expecting an actual date you know. Everyone with eyes can see how you follow Luka around like a love sick puppy." My face was so warm I could actually feel the heat radiating from it. At my silence Neru laughed again. "Okay, I'll help you get Luka jealous. I'm just hanging around the studio so just come pick me up."

I hung up the phone. My head was throbbing, this whole thing was giving me a headache. I took another breath of fresh air before I headed out to pick up Neru.

**Neru's POV**

I hung up the phone smiling. Kaito was so cute. Part of me was kinda disappointed that he didn't call me for an actual date but I never really expected anything out of giving Kaito my number. I saw the way he looked at her and the small looks she gave him return. They both cared about each other, they just both too hurt and had too much pride to just let it go and be with each other. It was probably more frustrating for people like me to watch then it was for the two of them.

So I'll be the unsung hero and get them together. And if that didn't work maybe I could actually get somewhere with Kaito. Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying. As Kaito pulled up and got out of the car to hold the door open for me, giving me that genuine smile of his, I couldn't help but think it would be nice to have a guy like him look at you like how he looked at Luka.

Once we reached the doorstep in front of Kaito's house I could see how nervous he was. "Calm down," I told him," this isn't going to work if you walk in there as if I had a gun to your back." Kaito coughed into his hand several times. "I have everything under control, just follow along with whatever I do okay?" Kaito nodded and took a deep breath before he put on a smile and opened the door.

I smiled feeling that this was going to be an enjoyable night, until I saw who was standing next to Luka. It was Gakupo, my biggest rival. No wonder Kaito was pushed to the point of calling me. He and I were notoriously famous for our flirtatious personalities. You'd think we'd get along right? No. He and I are the biggest rivals, just because he's more famous and been in our industry longer he thinks he's the best in the categories of love and relationships.

He met my eyes and was surprised for a second but then met eyes with Luka and smiled. Shoot! I was being used in his plot to get Kaito jealous and it was working.

I turned to face him and plastered a fake smile on my face. I'll show him. Just because he's been in the agency longer doesn't make him any better than me.

**Gakupo's POV**

I recognized the girl that Kaito had brought home. It was almost endearing how the new ones thought they could compete with him. She stepped into the house clinging onto Kaito's arm. "Oh Kaito-kun, your house looks so nice and inviting," she exclaimed grabbing onto his bicep. Luka flinched. She wasn't as inexperienced as I thought, grabbing onto the guy especially the bicep grab almost always worked in getting the girlfriend or the girl's own boyfriend jealous.

"Don't worry about her," I whispered into Luka's ear," their trying to get you jealous, just cover your mouth tuck up your shoulders and laugh." Luka did just that and in the corner of my eye I saw Kaito glaring at me along with that blond girl he brought. I smirked. Tonight was going to be a lot more fun then I imagined.

**Neru's POV**

I glared at Gakupo. He brushed off my move without a second glance and he went and counter attacked and then that stupid smirk! If he thought I was going to give up the fight over such a small move as that he's got another thing coming. "Kaito, could you show me your living room," I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, in the corner of my eye I saw Luka flinch. As we walked into the living room I saw Luka's eyes following us like daggers. I tugged on Kaito's arm and leaned up to whisper into his ear, "I could see you looking at Luka's chest the whole time."

"WHAT?! NO I-" Kaito exclaimed blushing like mad. It was the exact reaction I was looking for.

I slapped his arm and gave the annoyingly bubbly laugh that all girls hated. "Kaito, stop it~" Annoying flirty voice, check.

I made eye contact with Gakupo and smirked.

**Gakupo's POV**

I smirked back. This girl wasn't half bad but she couldn't beat me, she couldn't throw out anything I haven't seen before and soon enough she'll run out of things to do, that or Kaito would explode out of jealousy. I was kind of worried for Luka though, that girl was getting Luka quite riled up. Let''s hope I can get Kaito to explode first. "Luka you must be tired showing me around the house and everything, how about we sit down and watch a movie and get to know each other better," I offered to Luka as an excuse to stay within Kaito's line of vision. Kaito began mumbling under his breath. Just as expected.

"How will you guys get to know each other if your watching a movie," I managed to catch even though he was muttering it. I smirked. Making contradictory comments tend to raise annoyance in the boyfriends or in this case Kaito. After raising the annoyance I placed my hand on Luka's back and lowered it to her lower back. Kaito's nose was practically flaring. The woman's lower back are a very possessive part to males. I looked to see what the newbie was going to do. There wasn't anything that she could do that I couldn't do or beat.

Oh shoot... except for that.

**Neru's POV**

I was doing my best to hold Kaito back, he was getting ready to lunge at Gakupo. Gakupo gave me a look that seemed to say "what else you got?", he thought he was going to win. Well I had one last trick up my sleeves. Something he would never be able to pull off.

I held Kaito back and pouted, "Kaiiittooo~" As I did so I pressed my chest up against him. The one thing that I had that Gakupo could never compete with, breast. Good luck trying this Gakupo. I grinned when I saw the surprised look on Gakupo's face. What I wasn't expecting was Kaito collapsing.

"Gosh Kaito, it's just my chest."

**No One's POV**

"What the heck's going on in here," Kuro asked annoyed as he entered the living room.

"Our friend here just fainted because of some breast," Gakupo explained.

Kaito began coughing and breathing heavily. Kuro knelt down next to Kaito," no I don't think that's it." He reached down and touched Kaito's forehead, "he's got a fever."

"What," came Luka's worried reply.

**Luka's POV**

How could he have let himself get so sick as to collapse. I walked towards him slowly but was blocked by the girl Kaito brought home.

"You don't have to worry about him, I'll take care of him, I'll take him back to his room," she glared at me. For someone Gakupo said was only doing this to help Kaito make me jealous, she seemed to be pretty serious about Kaito. Even if it was an act I didn't like how she clung to Kaito and this wasn't helping her in any way.

"I'm his friend and housemate, maybe you should leave, I'm pretty sure this means the date is over," I countered.

"Well, while you ladies duke this out, I'll be lugging this guy back to his room," Kuro-kun sighed lifting Kaito up and slapping his cheek a couple of times trying to get him to wake up. Kaito seemed half awake after being slapped and began walking but was mostly leaning on Kuro-kun. "How'd the heck did you let yourself get like this?"

"I don't know. I was feeling kind of weird for a couple days," Kaito muttered. I began feeling guilty, I didn't make it any easier for him with this whole thing. "I don't think it helped that I slept on the ground yesterday night," he chuckled. My heart dropped into my stomach, that was clearly my fault.

The girl Kaito brought home dashed upstairs after Kuro-kun and I followed soon after.

"I told you you don't have to be here," she practically turned around and growled at me as we entered his room.

Kuro-kun backed out of the room with both hands up," I'm out, I did what I was supposed to do. But I'm gonna be back if you guys begin clawing at each others hair."

"Actually," I was beginning to get mad. "I think your the one that doesn't have to be here, your just a girl he brought home I'm-"

"You're what? His friend? His girlfriend? If you were, would you have let him get this far? Would you have pushed him this far?"

"Excuse me?" Kuro-kun might actually have to come in here and tear us apart.

"Why does a guy like Kaito have to chase after someone like you," she exploded tears in her eyes. These are the hidden feeling she had held for Kaito. "Do you even care for him at all?"

"Yes." My voice was solid. "I care about him more than you could ever know, I've chased him long before he even really looked at me. I still care about him so much even after all he's put me through, even though he's ripped my heart apart he's the only one I'm able to give my heart to. So get the other person's side before you assume you know our relationship, remember that there takes at least two people to have any relationship. I love him so much I can barely stand it."

I don't know if she was going to saw anything after that because Kaito began coughing roughly. We both rushed to the bed. The girl grabbed onto his hand worry clearly there on her face. Kaito was sweating profusely and his face scrunched in pain as he let out another cough.

But when he opened his eyes he lifted his arm weakly out of the girl's hands and reached towards me. His eyes were watery and he looked like a child as he called out to me weakly. "Luka..."

I felt my own eyes watering as I grasped onto his hand. "I'm here, Kaito, I'm here." He turned towards me and pulled my hand towards his cheek and gave me a smile before he closed his eyes again.

I saw the girl next to me move slowly back out of the room. "I guess that officially ends our dates, I'll take you home," I heard Gakupo say softly to the girl.

I continued to sit by Kaito side as he continued to hold onto my hand. I tried to hold back tears as I brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. I don't want to play these games anymore, I just want to be with Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a pretty long chapter for my first one back, my hand is cramped LOL There was a bit of humor and drama in it too, hope it makes up for the time that I was gone. I hope that the next time I update won't be as long but no promises considering how lazy I am LOL<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey I'm back. Thanks for sticking with me but sorry to disappoint you but my writing has been rusting T.T I'm still trying though -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

I woke up to see Luka sitting by the side of my bed. She was silent and only looked at me.

I coughed a few times before I managed to get my voice back. "Luka?"

"Do you love me," she asked so quietly I wasn't sure I heard her right. Her voice was low but her eyes remained steady on mine.

"What," it came out weaker than I wanted it too.

"Do you really love me," Luka asked again this time louder. I could tell by the look in her eye that she was being completely serious. The blood pounded behind my ears, I didn't know where this was going but I could feel that it was going to be something big.

"Yes," I could barely whisper over my nerves.

Her eyes began to water. Did I say the wrong thing? "Do you really love me," she asked again. "Do you truly love me? Am I truly not a rebound?"

"I love you," my voice came out firm and strong and I maintained eye contact with her. "I love Megurine Luka and no one else from now and to forever."

She took my hand and the first tear spilled. I'm surprised my heart didn't explode from how hard it was beating. "Do you promise?"

I squeezed her hand back tightly,"I promise."

Luka looked down for the first time since I woke. "I love you too, Kaito." If I wasn't still in bed I'm pretty sure my legs would have given away. "I'm tired of all this fighting and misunderstandings, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you." I couldn't breath and the air was getting clogged in my throat. "I us to be together again," she continued and looked up to meet my eyes again,"Kaito, let's just stop all this. I believe you when you say you love me, so can you believe that I love you too and let's just trust each other, hn?" Luka was scanning my face nervously waiting for my reply. Her hand kept mine in a death grip.

I couldn't get the words to answer her, the air was still caught in my throat. So I did the first thing I could think of and pulled her face towards mine as an answer. As my lips met hers I could finally breath. As my lips moved back from hers I let out a breath,"yes."

She rewarded my reply with kiss and I wrapped my arms around her dragging her onto the bed. We stayed that way for a while before I blacked out from my fever.

After I got better I was practically skipping everywhere I went. We of course had to tell Master about it but he told us to keep our relationship a secret because they had yet to break Luka and Kuro's breakup to the public. We were already involved in that huge love triangle scandal so we have to take everything one step at a time. That didn't stop me from showing Luka how much I loved her. I wouldn't hesitate to pull her into an empty practice room if I saw her passing by. I loved holding her in my arms, this still felt like a dream to me. I was still amazed whenever I felt her arms wrap back around me. The best part though has to be that I had my best friend back, we'd talk and joke like we did back in high school. She had to nudge me awake when I spent one night trying to keep her awake with text just like in high school.

I was walking down a hall one day when I saw her coming from the opposite direction and rushed into a near by room waiting to attack again. When I grabbed her she didn't even seem surprised, choosing only to sigh at my actions. But when she turned around to face me she was smiling. I leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips but as soon as I did she tried to pry herself from my arms. "Kaito let go," she smiled,"I have to be in the recording room now, Master's prepared a new song for me."

"No," I replied simply tightening my arms around her waist making her give up resistance. I pulled her closer and tucked her head under my chin. "I still cant believe this is real."

She then wrapped her arms around my torso and nestled her head into my neck and I could feel the light smile on her lips,"I know, I still can't believe it either." My arms wrapped even tighter around her. We stayed like that for a while until she began wriggling in my arms. "Kaito, I can't breath."

I let her go but held onto her hands. "Sorry," I apologized giving her a peck on the lips.

"It's okay but I really have to go," she smiled trying to walk backwards towards the door and trying to pull her hands out of mine.

I let her go but as soon as she reached the door I called out to her grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her back into the room. "Wait, one more kiss."

As we backed away from our kiss she smiled up at me,"Kaito we have to stop this, someone's gonna catch us one day."

"No one will catch us,"I kissed her one last time,"now go, before you're late."

She looked over her shoulder as she walked away with one eyebrow raised,"and who's fault would that be?"

I then heard a step from inside the room I was in. I turned around to see Neru in one of the lounge chairs in the room. I froze. How much did she see or hear?

"She was right you know,"Neru broke the silence in the room,"you really should have been more careful."

I gulped,"Neru, please, pretend you didn't see that."

She stood up and glared at me,"why should I, why shouldn't I just tell everyone and expose her as the slut she is?"

"Do not call her that!"

"Do you think you're in any position to threaten me?"

I sighed heavily,"just tell me what you want."

"Stop seeing her."

"...I can't do that."

"Why not," she yelled,"why does it have to be her? Why, when she treated you so badly?"

"You don't understand. I've put her through much worse."

"That's not possible," she shook her head and looked me in the eyes,"you're the most sweet and honest guy I've ever known. You deserve so much better, you deserve a girl who can see what a great guy you are and appreciate you fully." Oh shoot. I never expected her to be serious about me.

"Please Neru, trust me I was much more worse than her. Don't put her through any more pain. Please, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I began regretting the anything part. "Then say you love me and give me one kiss." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "Please, just once and I'll give up on you and leave Luka alone, I promise." I was still hesitant. "Please,"she whispered the film of tears getting thicker.

I sighed and stepped closer to her. She looked up at me so sorrowfully and I felt guilty that I couldn't return her feelings. I held both her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes," I love you." I leaned down and gently touched my lips to hers. I didn't feel anything like when I kissed Luka's lips. I practically memorized the feel and shape of her lips against mine and I doubt any kiss could ever compare to the feeling of Luka's. But when I backed away I saw Neru staring wide eyed at the door and when I turned around I saw a flash of pink tips disappearing from the side of the door.

I immediately ran out the door after her and saw her pacing quickly down the hall. "Luka," I called out to her and she halted in her steps. I caught up with her and turned her around to face me," It wasn't what it looked like." Like that wasn't the oldest and most suspicious line in the book. "You know I only love you. Neru was g-"

Luka smiled at me gently shaking her head. "It's okay, I trust you."

I focused on her face while raising one eyebrow. "Really?"

She sighed,"yeah, you must have done it for a good reason." She punched my arm suddenly making me grab my arm in surprise and pain. "But that doesn't mean I like seeing my boyfriend kissing another girl, what's done is done but NEVER kiss another girl again. Make sure you find any way possible to avoid it, even if it means killing yourself, got it?"

I nodded shocked and she smiled and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek,"good, I've got some things to discus with Master about my next music video."

She walked back into the recording studio. Though she said it was fine, I was still feeling kind of guilty and decided to walk her back and wait until she was finished. She tried to protest but gave up when I wouldn't budge. She was kind of right, I should of tried harder to find a different way out of that.

I was slightly surprised to see Len walk out of the room when I was expecting Master or Luka. "What were you doing in there," I asked.

His eyes widened a little when he saw me, he didn't know me and Luka got back together already. "I helped co-write Luka's new song. What are you doing here still pining after Luka?" I was about to tell him about our recent relationship before he started talking again. "Sorry to disappoint you but she still seems to hate you."

"What?"

"Yeah, you were supposed to be the lead guy with her in her new mv but she didn't want to. She just said she wanted to do the music video with that Kuro guy."

"What?"

"Yeah, better luck next time," Len patted my shoulder before walking away.

I stood there looking at the door. Was she really okay? Why would she choose Kuro over me to be in the music video with?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhh, gotta be a lot of writing mistakes in this but to lazy to edit or get an editor sorry XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter though, I hope it won't be long until I update again but I'm not going to make any promises. -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, people! I'm back again. Sorry about the really slow updates but it makes me happy that people are still continuing to read and follow my stories. Thank you all for your dedication and I do read every single one of the comments. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I knew it had to be Kuro-kun when I read the lyrics of the song. Master was worried because Kuro-kun wasn't trained and had never acted before but I reassured him that Kuro-kun was the only one I would be able to do this music video with. This song was the closure we needed. It would also be a way to break the news to the public that we weren't together anymore. Master agreed that it would be a good way to handle the break up because if we broke up through a song it would show that we were still friendly enough to work together.

Now all I had to do was convince Kuro-kun to appear in the music video with me. That was the difficult part. Kuro-kun hated taking pictures, even just pictures from my phone. I had to take candid shots if I ever wanted to get a picture of him. I don't understand why he hates pictures so much, he's so photogenic, even when he's eating! I was in front of Kuro-kun's door and took a deep breath and knocked. He opened the door and I noticed he was wearing his glasses, which probably meant he was working on something.

"I'm sorry Kuro-kun if you're busy I'll come back later," I said nervously. Asking him was harder than it seemed.

"Wait," Kuro-kun called after me. "You only get nervous like that if you have something important you want to ask me so just ask away." I back shyly to look at him. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the door frame to his room. Goodness, if Master saw this he wouldn't have ever doubted Kuro-kun would be perfect for the music video. The only problem was getting Kuro-kun to say yes to the music video.

"Yes, well... there's this new song and..." I was looking at my feet feeling like a little child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He really hated photos especially if he had to pose for them.

"I'll do it."

I looked up at him shocked. Could he read minds now? Was I that obvious?

He held up his phone. "Len already sent me the song and said you would be here to ask."

I raised an eyebrow, "since when were you and Len-kun friends?"

He shrugged. "We seem to have a quite a lot of things in common, our personalities, you, our annoyance with Shion." I rolled my eyes and I felt the corners of my mouth move upwards. Kuro-kun walked over and rubbed my shoulders. "That's better, having you act all nervous around me feels weird." He then wrapped his arms around me, "I want you to know you can trust me for anything. I will always be there for you, whatever you need." I relaxed and returned the hug. I really don't deserve a friend like him.

"Eh hem," I heard an artificial cough coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Kaito. I let go of Kuro-kun. I felt kind of guilty for picking Kuro-kun for the music video over Kaito but I'm sure he'd understand after seeing it. I walked over to Kaito smiling.

"Kuro-kun just agreed to be in my music video," I smiled up at Kaito. Kaito smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. But all I could feel was Kuro-kun watching us from behind me. I stepped out of Kaito's arms, "I have to go record the song." I saw Kaito waiting for a kiss goodbye but I couldn't do that in front of Kuro-kun. We had just recently broke up and I had basically just asked him to reenact our break up for all the world to see. Instead I gave Kaito a quick peck on the cheek and hurried down the stairs.

**Kaito's POV**

I had calmed myself down a little. Asking Kuro to be in her music video didn't mean anything. Maybe she just thought he fitted the the theme for this music video well. I knew if I just held her in my arms I would feel reassured again so the first thing I did when I got home was look for her. I didn't find her downstairs so I headed upstairs. I felt a little tug on the bottom of my stomach when I reached the top step and saw Luka returning Kuro's hug.

"Eh hem," I coughed and I saw Luka jump out of Kuro's arms and came over towards me. She said something but I didn't really hear her, I was too busy staring at Kuro's knowing smirk as he watched us leaning on the door frame of his room. I wrapped my arms possessively around her. Though it didn't make me feel any better. It didn't feel any better as she wiggled out of my arms and gave me a nervous smile.

"I have to go record the song," she explained. I leaned down for a kiss goodbye but she gave me a small peck on the cheek instead and scurried around me. That left me with a scowl on my face for the rest of the day. Luka spend the rest of the day at the recording studio which meant Kuro and I ate dinner alone.

I knew he knew I was scowling at him because he was smirking as he chewed his meal. My grip on my fork tightened, I hoped he would choke.

"So what's the music video going to be like?" I hoped there wouldn't be touching, the thought got me bending my fork. What kind of music video would make Luka choose him over me.

Oh brother, his smirk got bigger. "You just gotta wait for the mv to come out like everyone else," was his answer. And then I needed a new fork.

**Luka POV**

Today was the day of the music video shooting. I was pacing back and forth, I had gotten here quite early and was already dressed and was just waiting for Kuro-kun to show up. What would I actually say to him when he was here? Do I act normally or would that be too mean? Should I be more careful at what I say to him or would he see through that and feel more awkward?

"Hey, Luka."

I jumped a 360 and turned to see the man I was just thinking about. I must have looked really startled because Kuro-kun looked me up and down with an amused look on his face. He clapped his hands, "was that a dance move, are we dancing in the music video?"

"What, oh no, you just startled- I mean I was just deep in th-"

He chuckled and placed two his hands on my shoulders and gave them a light shake. "Luka, relax. Just treat this as you would any other shoot. You're supposed to be the veteran here."

My shoulders relaxed in his arms. He really did know me inside and out. I smiled at him and nodded, "lets have a fun shoot. I'll show you everything you need to do, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

He gave me a little two finger salute, "yes ma'am."

"Luka, can we get you on set," one of the stage coordinators called out to me.

"Watch closely I'll show you how it's done." We would film our individual parts first and so Kuro could see how I did it first and get some time to get used to it before we filmed together.

I was actually a little surprised at how well he was doing. He had an air of a pro as he posed and the director praised almost every move he made. I was a little jealous, he looked good no matter how he posed and he made looking good look so easy. I was getting ready for the next scene when I heard Kuro-kun scream. I almost choked on some water I was drinking and jumped out of my chair to see why Kuro-kun had screamed. I came back to see Kuro-kun covering his eyes and his chest heaving still from the scream.

"U-um that was really good," the director said in almost a daze his eyes still on Kuro-kun. I waited for Kuro-kun to put his hands down to see what was wrong but when he put his arms down he smiled at me.

"Sorry if I scared you, the director said to act emotional." He then looked at my head and laughed through his lips, "What's with the hair?"

I touched my two pigtails, the next scene would be me and Kuro-kun in middle school so the hairdresser had given me this hairstyle to make me look younger.

"I personally have always found the grown woman as a little girl thing kinda creepy." I threw the water bottle in my hand at him, dang him for catching it.

I smirked at him, "if you think this is so funny wait till you see what they have in store for you."

I stood there basking in the gloom that was radiating of Kuro-kun. He was put in a short hair wig to make him younger too. I at least only had to style my hair and not have to deal with a wig, I thought as I watched Kuro-kun scratch irritably at the wig. My smile grew as I watched the hairstylist slap his hand away.

**Kuro's POV**

When I entered the studio I could already see Luka pacing. As I got closer I could almost feel her thoughts radiating off her. I knew I was going to scare her silly but I called out to her anyways. "Hey, Luka."

What I wasn't expecting was her jumping two feet in the air when she spun to look at me. Her eyes were so wide, she looked like a kitten trapped in a corner. I made a joke trying to get her to relax but it seemed she was really nervous today. I gave her shoulders a little shake, "Luka, relax. Just treat this as you would any other shoot. You're supposed to be the veteran here."

That seemed to have worked because I felt her shoulders relax under my arms. She then smiled at me and I knew my Luka was back, "lets have a fun shoot. I'll show you everything you need to do, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

I watched Luka and tried to imitate what she showed me. I must have been doing it right because the director was praising me like I was his precious dog, which I had to admit was getting quite annoying. I was getting near the end of my solo shoot when the director pointed out the first thing he didn't like.

"You need to look more emotional, put your hand over your eyes and look up," the director said. I was supposed to stand there and look heartbroken, which surprisingly apparently hard for me to do. "Okay, maybe try two hands." I sighed and crossed my fingers over my eyes. "No, no, no, you need to look sadder! Think of your last heartbreak. Think of how she hurt you!"

He was starting to annoy me. He didn't know anything about me, how could he think bringing up a past heartbreak was so easy. It wasn't even Luka's fault that she couldn't love me in the same way, she tried, she really tried...

"You need to look SADDER!"

I remembered the sad look she gave me when she tried to tell me she loved me. I could almost feel that first tear drop hit my cheek again.

"Remember how that girl tore your heart to shreds!"

I remembered how heartbroken Luka looked when she finally realized she couldn't love me the same way she loved me. She was so heartbroken, for me, and that broke my heart so much more.

"SADDER!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, not wanting to do this anymore. Not wanting to remember her teary face, not wanting to remember how much it hurt.

"U-um that was really good," I barely heard the director say over my heavy breathing. When I had finally put my hands down Luka was standing in front of me. Shoot.

"Sorry if I scared you, the director said to act emotional." She had a worried look on her face. An image of her crying face flashed in my mind. I didn't want to see that again.

I faked a laugh, "what's with the hair?" I let out a sigh of relief when she snapped out of it as she went to touch her hair, confused. "I personally have always found the grown woman as a little girl thing kinda creepy." When she threw a water bottle at me I knew it was okay again.

Then she had to go and smirk and next thing you know I was in this stupid wig.

The rest of the shoot ran pretty smoothly, especially when I was able to take off the wig. Then we ran into a scene where Luka and I just had to hold hands and close our eyes. The director said to just talk and pretend we were breaking up.

Luka chuckled and I peaked a her through one eye. "Today was pretty fun, even though we were pretending to break up." I heard her gasp, "I'm sorry that was inconsiderate of me."

I knew she was looking at me so I kept my eyes closed. I kept my eyes closed. "No, its fine. I had a lot of fun today too. This is what I wanted, us as close as we were."

I felt her squeeze my hands, "you don't think we're like that anymore?"

I kept my eyes closed and sighed, "I don't think I can go back to hiding my feelings for you again. I love you Luka, I still do."

She was silent. So I continued, "I think I always will." There I said it, I never thought I'd be able to ever say that out loud ever. I regretted every word when I opened my eyes. She looked at me with wide teary eyes.

"CUT! That. was. PERFECT!" Luka blinked and turned away to wipe her tears, I continued to stare at her.

After she wiped her eyes and sniffled a few times she turned to smile at me. "Let's go, we have to get ready for the last scene." Before she headed to her dressing room she stopped to give me a hug. "I love you too." She hugged me tighter. "You are a gift from Heaven, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'll spend all my life trying to make up for that." I was about to return her hug when she ran to get changed and I headed towards mine.

We were sitting on a couch holding hands.

"This is it people the final scene and we can all go home," the director called out.

The final scene. This is the end. This was the closure for our relationship. I squeezed Luka's hand. Our chapter was coming to a close. I remembered the moment she accepted my feelings. "That's good, Kuro, just stare blankly at the t.v." The moment I gave her the couple ring. I looked at my hand, I was still wearing it. I could feel it on her hand too. This would be the last time we wear this. The finality hit me all at once. Do I really want this to end. I don't. I love Luka, I love her SO much. Tear streamed out of my eyes before I could even contemplate on stopping them.

"Kuro-kun?" I could feel Luka's eyes on me.

"Um, cut. I-I think we're done here. Good job everyone." The director called out awkwardly and I could hear people packing up. "Give them time, this is there break up after all," he whispered. Great now he remembered, where was this sympathy when he was screaming at me to be sadder.

"Kuro-kun," Luka touched my arm gently. I shut my eyes, letting the last droplets through. I don't want this to end but there's nothing that can be done.

I pulled her into my arms and hid my face on her shoulder. "I'm fine, just let me stay like this for a little bit." She began patting my back lightly and I felt my heart getting lighter and managed a little smile.

"Eh hem." Great, why did he have to show up now. I didn't need him to know I was crying so I rubbed my face on Luka's shoulder.

"Kuro-kun?!" Luka let out a cry of disgust.

"You said you owed me. Shion would never let me live this down." She huffed.

"Hey, let go of her," Shion yelled as he pulled me away from her. Luckily, it wasn't really visible that I had been crying unless you took a closer look at my face, which I'm sure Shion would never do. "I come to pick up my girlfriend and this is what I see."

"Relax, that was just a good bye hug." I saw him back up awkwardly looking around wondering if he should leave us alone. "Don't worry, we're done here. You can take your girlfriend back." I gave her a little nudge in his direction. He looked so relieved I wanted to laugh, instead I decided I'd just bug him a little more...

I pulled Luka back and gave her a kiss on the temple. "Remember, I always will" I whispered in her ear.

"KUUURRROOO!"

**Kaito's POV**

I hated it. As soon as they came out the music video it was a hit. As people learned about the fact it was their break up song it got mixed reviews. Some thought that it was cry for attention but it still turned out to be one of Luka's best selling songs. The most annoying part was that some people still hoped they'd get back together. I couldn't turn on the t.v. without seeing them together on every other channel.

The only good thing was that they could soon reveal that they were dating. A few more months of hiding their relationship shouldn't be that hard.

"Could Luka actually be a two timer," I heard from the t.v. and I snapped my attention back to the t.v. "Rumors have said that the reason the famous break up in the music video _Just Be Friends_ happened because Luka had found another boy toy. We are still looking for all the facts but there might be actual photo evidence of this affair and the fact that Kuro the male star of the video is leaving for the states."

"Kuro!" I yelled as I ran upstairs. "Kuro did you see the news," but when I opened the door to his room he wasn't there. What was there was all his things packed up in boxes.

As if we were in a movie I received a text. It was a private caller but what they sent me took my breath away. It was a picture of me and Luka kissing.

Under the picture the text read: _Meet me at the cafe near your house if you don't want it leaked._

I rushed out of the house so quickly my heels were still dangling outside of my shoes. I burst through the cafe wondering how I would know who sent the message but when I spotted her, I knew who it was.

Neru. She waved her phone at me and smiled, "you really should have been more careful."

I sat down in front of her and spoke slowly and as softly as I could with all the rage I felt. "Neru, please don't send send that picture."

"Then don't go out with Luka."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got myself to update. This is a pretty long chapter too. I do want to remind you I never write any of this before hand so sitting down to write all of this is really hard for me, especially since I have a low attention span. I feel that I'm really Kuro biased even though I love Lukaito. This chapter was mostly the closure that Kuro needed. I think I favor him because he's almost like a child since I half created(stole) his character. The song Just Be Friends isn't mine, though its a beautiful song I recommend all to listen to if you haven't already. Well later guys -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the last chapter! Kinda dropped that on you guys suddenly, huh? LOL It's sad that this story is coming to an end but it's true I personally always find it satisfying when I end a story and see a story ended on . It's so heartbreaking how many good stories I follow only for the author to drop it in the middle leaving me hanging forever ;A; -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

"No."

Neru eyes widened as if she wasn't expecting my answer at all. "What- but- I'll really leak the photo, I'm not kidding," she held the phone up to show me that there really was a message composed.

I took the phone and pressed send on the message. I didn't think it was possible but her eyes grew even wider. I tossed the phone back on the table, "this isn't some drama, playing your little game will only cause more misunderstanding and pain for Luka." I began walking away from her when I heard the scrap of the chair signaling that she stood up.

"Are you stupid, now people are going to think that Luka is a whore! You might not hurt her but the public will!"

I turned back to face her as I stood at the exit. "That's not going to happen, I'm going to be there to protect her." I turned around before she could say anything and I didn't look back. When I reached the next block I stopped to ram my head against a wall. I couldn't believe I said something so lame. I got goosebumps just thinking about it but when I thought about it, it was true. I will shield her from all the cruelty that the public could show. Though the public are great comforts, sometimes they could also turn around and show such cruelty that never fails to surprise me. I felt a little unnerved when I thought about what was in stored for us but I brushed that thought away and reminded myself, I would never be the one to hurt Luka again. This time I was going to be the one she could lean on the one to shield her from all harm. Then I remembered that I was the one that sent the message and banged my head against the wall so suddenly a man walking by jumped back in surprise.

I heard Luka's feet running down the stairs as soon as I opened the door. The paparazzi were already swarming around the gates so Luka must have known about the rumors now. "Kaito, the papara- oh my goodness! What happened to your forehead?!"

"Nothing and yeah I guess you heard about the new scandal about us, huh? By the way did you know that Kuro left for the States?"

Luka nodded, "yeah, he had to finish talking to the publishers about his new book."

That threw me completely off, "he's a writer?!"

"Yeah," Luka nodded like it was completely obvious, "didn't you notice how long he would stay in his room on his laptop?"

"Yeah but I thought he was just being a weirdo."

"Says the guy who dresses up like a woman," Kuro backfired.

"Hey! That was Len's stupid fault and then the mus-," then I realized he was supposed to be in the States how could I be arguing with him? I looked around and found that Luka was holding a tablet and had apparently been video chatting with Kuro. "Now let's get to the real problem. The rumors are spreading and quickly too. Luckily they don't have any dirt on the two of you so for now stay low. Yo, Shion what's with that stupid face, what did you do this time?"

"Neru had pictures of Luka and me sneaking around the recording room." Luka looked away embarrassed as she held the tablet up. "And I might have, I don't know, sent the pictures out."

Kuro slammed his head on the table from wherever he was. "How can someone as stupid as you live as long as you do," came his voice muffled by the table.

"Kaito," Luka ran up to me and slapped my chest repeatedly, "you're too impulsive!"

I caught her fist and pulled her closer to me. "Are you afraid of the paparazzi? Do you want to deny us in front of the public?"

"No," Luka looked down. "But you're still too impulsive," she mumbled.

I wrapped and arm around her waist and smiled down at her, "that's why you're here, to keep me from doing stupid things."

"Exactly," she pushed herself out of my arms but her cheeks were a little pink, "you should have waited and thought things through, maybe even talk to us about it, before you sent the picture." I considered it before pulling her back into my arms.

"True, but what's done is done now. Now you know the consequences of leaving my side." I brushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead, "do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then as long as you trust me I will protect you from all this, from everything."

"Hmm, I don't remember opening a tab for any cheesy drama," we heard Kuro clicking around his screen. Luka jumped back embarrassed. "Now that was sweet but we have too find a real way to solve this problem."

He always had to sound cool. "Do YOU have any ideas then?"

"Hold a press conference and sort things out the best way you can. Explain everything, how you guys only went out after me and Luka broke up. Not everyone will believe you but it's better than staying quiet, you guys will look guilty and their imaginations will be left to wander." I had to admit that was a good idea.

"They'll just think we're trying to defend ourselves since it's just going to be the two of us out there. If SOMEONE didn't have to go back to the U.S. right when we needed him."

Kuro rolled his eyes, "well sooorrryyy for having a job and not being there to clean up SOMEONE's mess." Does he ever not have anything to say? "I'll be at the conference through video chat like we're doing now." I was a little surprised at this, this might work. I was saved from having to admit it when someone called for him from his side of the screen. "Turn me towards Luka." I turned the screen towards Luka. "Bye Luka, I miss you already."

Luka waved back, smiling with tears in her eyes, "Bye Kuro-kun, I miss you too." With that he signed off, without another word to me, jerk.

**Luka's POV**

I could hear the camera's clicking and see the flashes from behind the screen. I was feeling really nervous, this could really determine how our future would turn out. Of course Kaito and I will stay together no matter what and keeping my mind on us had helped me up to this moment. But, it still hurt when I saw the people who used to be my fans turn their heads away and whisper to each other when I'm near by. I was getting more depressed and worried by the moment when I felt someone squeeze my hand.

I looked up to see that it was Kaito. "It's time," he smiled gently at me. "This is technically our official debut as a couple, funny isn't it?"

I smiled a little. He was trying to cheer me up, I was upset that he acted so rash sending that message but I realized we did nothing wrong and we probably would have faced these accusations later so why not face it sooner than later. "Then you better behave yourself," I joked.

He lightly flicked my forehead and tugged on my hand, "let's go." I nodded, took a deep breath, and walked into the blinding flashes. As soon as we were in sight an ocean of clicking could be hear.

I could barely see in front of me but luckily there was Kaito to help lead me to my seat.

"The questions may begin," came a voice of Master.

"Luka! Is it true that you cheated on Kuro with Kaito? What compelled you to choose Kaito over Kuro?"

I hated how assuming the reporter sounded and hated that I could only see his silhouette through the lights. "I did not cheat on Kuro-kun. I did not start a relationship with Kaito until after Kuro-kun and I broke up."

"Why did you break up with Kuro? Are you sure you didn't switch over to Kaito to raise your fame?" I was insulted and shocked. What kind of person did they think I was. I wracked my mind trying to think of a response.

"YOU WHORE!" I snapped my head up and saw a group of girls. "YOU JUST GOT BORED OF KURO AND TRICKED KAITO!" I saw security trying to pull them away as they continued to scream and spit at me.

Kaito shot up from the seat beside me. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I held his hand trying to calm him down and get him to sit but he just squeezed my hand tightly in his and continued. "We came here to let you guys hear the truth, to clear up this misunderstanding but all you guys are doing is trying to twist this to get a story that would make you the most money. You weren't even really listening to Luka were you?" Then he turned his glare to the girls being dragged out, some showed signs of guilt while others had the audacity to actually squeal at the fact Kaito was actually looking at them. "Who are you to call Luka a whore, what do you know about her, about us?"

"We're only trying to protect you," one of the girls tried to argue. "We were always there for you, how could you turn on us just for one stupid girl! How could you treat your fans this way, you wouldn't be where you are without us!"

"Then what if I decided I fell in love with you and wanted to date you," Kaito asked and that girl blushed. "Then you'd be a stupid girl. I care for all my fans does that make every one of my fans a stupid girl? I know my fans made me what I am today, idols all have a special relationship with fans." His voice got gentler. "You guys can be the most understanding, notice the little things about us that no one else could, put so much effort in trying make sure we're happy." He looked around and squeezed my hand again, "when I go on stage I do my best to convey my thanks to you. I try to be that idol you love. I remember why I chose the road of an idol when I see and hear my fans in the crowd. I wish I could get to know every one of my fans personally but I find that's whats so special about a relationship between an idol and his fans. We might never meet or see each other our whole lives but we learn to love on each other as an idol and fan. We can meet or talk through videos as if we were close friends." Then he looked down, "you guys see a lot. You can spot the littlest signs that show that we're tired even though we thought we were acting flawlessly. But...sometimes you guys miss the most important things. Sometimes you guys forget we're human too. We aren't perfect, we try but we can't please every one of you. I know we're idols and our job is to try and show the best possible side of us, we're supposed to show a side for people to look up to but get hungry, we get tired, we get hungry and we make mistakes. Shouldn't we be allowed to make mistakes too? Shouldn't we be allowed to make mistakes and grow from them, like normal people? Isn't that a better image of an idol? Wouldn't it be better to look up to idols that don't let mistakes define them?" Then he looked up again more confident. "That being said, this isn't a mistake. Idols are human too and humans fall in love. That's what happened between me and Luka, she didn't trick me. My mistake was waiting this long to learn appreciate what a wonderful friend she was to me. Before she is my girlfriend she is my best friend. She's wonderful and I don't know what I did to deserve her love in return, if anyone was tricked it was her." He smiled gently at me and I smiled gratefully back up at him.

**Kaito's POV**

"Wait! Didn't you say you'd steal Luka from Kuro? Is that what you mean by you tricked her?" An annoying reported had to point that out.

"No! It was that witch that tricked him," one of the girls shouted. Did she not hear what I just said. "That did not sound like Kaito, you made him rehearse it, didn't you," she shot an accusing finger at Luka. Others in that group shouted their agreement and the security began towing them out again.

I pulled Luka up into my arms to shield her from the accusing finger. "Did you guys hear anything?!" Luckily, my words seemed to have reached at least some of the girls in that crowd because they seemed embarrassed by their fellow group mates and tried to convince them to leave peacefully.

The paparazzi still continued though. "It's true you said something about that the first time accusations of you two came up, and the picture was dated before the announcement of Luka and Kuro's breakup. How do you explain that?"

"Oh my goodness, do you really believe that the release date on our music video was the actual date we broke up?" We looked up to see Kuro on the screen and more cameras began clicking. "We broke up way before the music video and unlike Kaito I'm not famous so I don't have do anything for you guys."

"You were dating Luka, the public has the right to know about things like this."

Kuro leaned on his fist, "I was dating Luka my childhood friend not Luka the celebrity, so you guys have the right to jack." The crowd went up in a murmur. I smirked now everyone knew what I had to deal with.

"You're late," I smirked as I stood cross armed facing the screen.

"Not my fault, your side was the one with the technical difficulties."

"If Kaito didn't steal your girlfriend, why did you run back to the U.S." one reporter pipped up.

Kuro leaned back in his chair and whirled around as he rolled his eyes, "did you guys even do your research, I went back to the states to finish up my book. Shion couldn't run my out of a house let alone a country."

"What book are you publishing," one reporter asked.

Kuro gave the screen a skeptical face, "I didn't come here to promote my book to you, if you want to know do your research."

"Even if you left because of your book don't you find it uncomfortable that he took your girlfriend."

Kuro leaned back and let out a groan before he faced the screen again. "Listen, Shion didn't take anything from me, he couldn't even if he wanted to." I coughed to the side. "We just weren't meant to be, Shion and Luka fell in love with each other. People break up and fall in love all the time."

"If you weren't bothered by this why did you book the flight back to the U.S. now?"

"I planned this months ago, and I was already on the plane when the stupid scandal came out. UGH! We are talking circles here. Kaito and Luka are a legitimate couple, if you don't believe it eat your heart out waiting for them to break up because it's not going to happen. Me, I don't care as long as Luka's happy and I don't have to care if you guys believe me or not. Interview over." He turned to smile at Luka, "talk to you later, Luka." With that he shut down his screen.

Everyone was left to murmur among themselves.

"Well you heard the man, the interview is now out of session," Master spoke with an amused smile.

I walked behind the screen to see Luka video chatting with Kuro. "Already hitting on my girlfriend," I joked as I wrapped an arm around Luka.

"She was my girlfriend first."

"Details, details," I smirked. "But I wanted to say thanks for today, you really helped us out."

"Ew, that was gross," Kuro backed away from the screen with disgust, "I did it for Luka not you."

I rolled my eyes but I smiled a little,"So this is good bye. I hate to admit it but actually going to miss you a little."

Kuro gave me a look. "Uhhhhh, I'm not staying the U.S. I just came back to finish up some things with my book, I'm going to be back next month."

"What?!" I blushed feeling really awkward.

Kuro began smirking, "don't miss me too much."

"SHUT UP! When are you going to leave us alone."

"I don't know, when you have your first kid?"

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Daddy, Daddy," a little girl ran up to Kaito with a photo in her hand, "why aren't you looking at the camera."

He lifted his daughter into his arms, he saw that the photo she was talking about was his and Luka's graduation photo. "Well that's because I was too busy looking at Mommy." He tickled his daughter's neck with his nose and smiled when he heard her giggle. "Do you want to know the secret why I always hang this picture up, even Mommy doesn't know." His daughter nodded her head vigorously and Kaito chuckled, "this picture is important because this is the exact moment I realized I was in love with your mom."

"Aw how sweet."

Kaito's daughter beamed and leaped out of her father's arms. "Papa Kuro!"

Kuro lifted her up in his arms and gave her a peck on the cheek, "morning princess."

"Stop teaching her that, Kairi, he isn't your papa." He frowned at Kuro, "I thought you said you'd leave us alone after we had our first kid, well there she is and you were just here yesterday."

"I moved into my own place after you guys got married didn't I? Luka wants me to help teach Kairi English and you guys need the extra hands around here now that Luka's pregnant with your second kid." He put Kairi down to pick up a bag,"Besides today's a special day, Happy Birthday Kairi, how does it feel to be three?"

"I feel good, my friend said when I turn five I can marry you, Papa!"

"I thought you wanted said you wanted to marry me when you grew up," Kaito argued.

"Guess she has better taste than her mother," Kuro joked.

"What about me," came a voice behind them. It turned out to be Gakupo and behind him was Meiko with Kiyoteru and their little son, Daiki.

Kaito walked up to Meiko and Kiyoteru, "thanks for going to that back to school night for us, Luka had to check up on the baby."

"No problem, anything for my future daughter-in-law," Meiko laughed and smacked Kaito's back. Kaito looked at Daiki and was glad he took after his dad and hoped he would stay that way if he wanted any chance with his little girl.

"Uncle Gakupo," Kairi ran up to great them.

Gakupo gave her a hug and smiled at her, "you can call me papa too, you know."

"No thank you," Kairi smiled at him before pulling on Daiki's arm to go play. All of them began cracking up.

"What, she looks more like me than either of you," Gakupo pointed a finger at Kaito and Kuro. "For all you guys know she could be my kid." It was true Kairi was born with light purple hair a mix of her mother and father's hair. Though no one took his threat seriously.

"She has my eyes," Kaito sighed used to this argument, "besides two dads is enough as is."

"You bet it is," Meiko laughed, "you should of seen the teachers face when Kairi said she had two dads."

Kaito and Kuro looked at each other in disgust. "This is your fault," Kaito looked at Kuro, "you're the one not married and writing love novels."

"Not my fault you married the woman I wanted to marry and I find nothing wrong with someone thinking I'm gay but with someone like you..."

"Please, if you were gay you would be all over me!"

"Interesting greeting guys."

"Uncle Len!" Kairi raced over to the door to leap into his arms and Daiki trailed after her. Luka was leaning against the door laughing with Rin and Miku was the only one trying to be polite by holding in her laugh.

"Hey squirts, sorry we're late but we had to pick up your present." He pointed behind him towards a tricycle behind him. Kairi squealed and ran over towards the bike and Daiki ran up beside her amazed too. "I'll even come over every weekend to teach you how to ride it."

"It's a tricycle she can learn to ride it by herself," Kaito pointed it out. "You just want an excuse to come over and play with her." It was true, Len was the most enthusiastic to play with his niece and nephew. "If you love kids so much why not just marry Miku and make your own."

Miku blushed and Len turned away to cough and Rin ran over to whisper something in Kaito's ear. "He's planning to propose in a month."

Len knowing what his sister was saying blushed and yelled out, "Rin!" Miku, confused, began asking Len what the secret was and he was left to try and brush the subject away.

As the party came into full swing Kaito stood watching his little girl play when he saw her running up and hugging Daiki's back. He was reminded of him and Luka and watched to see what the little boy would do. He smiled when he saw Daiki turn around, smile at Kairi and held her hand to lead her towards the toys. He wasn't planning to give his daughter to any guy soon but the kid was racking up some points that might be useful in the future.

Kaito then felt arms wrapping around his back. "Reminds you of us don't they." He held his wife's arms. "Yeah but it's kind of awkward with your stomach poking into my back."

Luka slapped him and he chuckled. "It's not my fault I'm holding your baby."

He laughed and pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. "Yes, yes, can't say I'm that sorry though."

"I won't hold it against you," Luka smiled into his neck.

After the incident 5 years ago the majority of the public were back on their side. More began to believe them after they got married and they turned around and became one of the most popular celebrity couples after Kairi was born and were back in the news with the upcoming birth of their son.

"I want him to have my hair," Kaito murmured on the top of Luka's head.

"He might have my hair," Luka pointed out.

"He might get bullied in school if he does," Kaito pointed out.

"Would you actually let that happen," Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I'd teach my son to defend himself."

"Psshh," Luka laughed, "you can't even defend your own self, we'll just get Kuro-kun to teach him." Luka giggled and tried to run away but Kaito caught her from behind before she could get very far.

"Now what did you say," Kaito whispered into her ear. Luka was grinning but shook her head refusing to open her mouth. "Not talking, eh?" Kaito began tickling her and she turned around and began trying to hit his arms away. In order to stop her fists he trapped her arms in a hug. They calmed down and Kaito kept her in his arms and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm so happy," he whispered.

Luka smiled into his shoulder, "so am I."

They stayed hugging until they felt their daughter trying to squeeze into the hug. Soon everyone joined in and they were a big mass of smiles and laughter.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED! Kinda sad but relieved at the same time. Thanks for supporting this story and sticking out all the way to the end. If inspiration hits me I'll be sure to post another LuKaito story but goodbye for now. I'll miss you guys. <strong>But thank you all again for seeing this story through, I hope to see your comments in my other stories even the ones not in this category, it'd be nice if you read my other stories even if you don't or never did or never will comment. :) I'll feel your support through my traffic stats LOLOL -DBSKLOVER<strong>**


End file.
